Animorphs: The Addition
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Ben was on the run,shunned from the world he once protected.The Ellimist lost to Crayak,more than was gained.So he sends Ben unknowingly into the Animorphs-verse.When given a new chance to live,will Ben help save the world?Or will his past hold him back?
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 and the Animorphs 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or the Animorphs I just can't resist writing about it!

Pairing/s: Don't have a clue yet…

A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this fic, enjoy! (Man I sound like a hotel greeter…)

Ben's POV…

My name is Ben Tennison I'm telling you my name in hopes that my Grampa or Gwen will find this tape and know what happened… I've been running for, how long have I been running? I've been running for so long I've forgotten. Oh yeah, I've been running for a whole year. Why am I on the run you ask? The whole thing started out near the end of last summer…

_Flashback…_

"Hey dweeb, ever think that you should exit the internet before turning the computer off?" Gwen said angrily as she tried to debug her PC.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" I said as he was messing with the buttons on the Omnitrix.

"You two quiet down while I fix the engine" Grampa Max said with a genuine grin.

Just as we were about to go, we heard explosions in the nearby city. Grampa Max turned the RV around and went full speed towards the city of Bakersfield. Just as they got to where the explosions were, we saw a whole army of Vilgax's robots flying around and destroying practically everything in sight.

"It's hero time." I said as he pressed a button on the Omnitrix and became Cannon Bolt, and started to bash the robots to bits. Suddenly a figure materialized out of thin air while I was still fighting the robots. It was Vilgax…

Grampa Max took out an alien blaster, "Get outta here Vilgax or do I have to blast you first?" Grampa Max said coldly as he pointed the blaster at Vilgax and prepared to fire.

"Really Tennison you really think that puny blaster will stop me? If you think that then you are a fool." Vilgax laughed as he gave a swift punch to Grampa Max and sent him flying into a wall.

Ben had finished off every robot and the Omnitrix had powered down. I felt rather proud that I had taken out a whole army of robots all by myself. "Hey did you guys see me kickin' some serious robot but back there?" I asked proudly as he turned around to see that Grampa Max and Gwen were no longer behind me or anywhere in sight for that matter. "Grampa? Gwen? Where are you guys?" I shouted as I ran around looking for them. _Where are they?_I thought as he tried to turn into XLR8 but the Omnitrix wouldn't work. _Great now what am I gonna do? _Ithought as I ran throughout the already-evacuated city (because of the robots) calling for Gwen and his Grampa Max, but they were nowhere to be found…

_Grampa Max's POV…_

_Inside an old Warehouse…_

I was getting thrown around like a punching bag. Vilgax has gotten much stronger than ever. "Gwen get out of here!" I gasped as I just barely dodged one of Vilgax's punches.

"Isn't there any thing I can do?" Gwen asked as she was running to the warehouse's doorway.

"Go get Ben and get away from here as fast as you can!" I shouted as Vilgax punched me and slammed me into a metal wall. _From the bruises and scratches I've gotten in the last two minutes this thing is about to get even uglier…_

"Prepare to die Tennison." Vilgax sneered.

_Gwen's POV…_

_From what Vilgax is doing to Grampa I'd better find Ben fast! _I thought as I ran down a torn up street.

"Gwen! Grampa! Where are you guys!" Ben shouted from another street.

"Ben! I'm over here! The next street over!" I shouted as I ran through an ally and saw Ben. He ran towards me.

"Gwen there you are!" He looked around, "Where's Grampa!" He added urgently.

"That's the problem! Grampa is fighting Vilgax and he's losing! Worse than that he might get killed!" I practically screamed.

"Let's get over there as soon as possible!" Ben cried and started to run.

"Wait, Ben why don't you go alien to get there?" I asked sarcastically.

"The Omnitrix needs to recharge and it's not done." Ben said and then he added, "Come on show me where they were fighting!" Then I led the way to the warehouse as fast as we both could run.

_Ben's POV…_

Gwen and I were running as fast as our feet could carry us towards a warehouse.

"Gwen," I said suddenly as we closed in on the warehouse, "did Grampa look like he'd be able to last a while with Vilgax alone?"

"No, not really," Gwen replied with a worried look as she kept running.

"I guess that we'll have to hope for the best…" I trailed of in thought. _What's going to happen if Vilgax wins? If my Grampa loses… NO! That won't happen! At least I hope so... _Gwen and I were at least fifty yards away from the warehouse when the Omnitrix turned green. "Yes!" I whispered. I kicked the doorway open and ran into the warehouse. I also gasped at the horror I saw…

My Grampa was bruised and bloody, and Vilgax was still using him as a punching bag. His eyes were half closed, but he looked at me with a sad pained look. As if he knew that he was going to die any minute. I knew that I should've done something but all of a sudden I felt so weak. I froze up in fear for my Grampa, and then the Omnitrix popped up and started to spin. I felt suddenly full of feelings of rage, malice, hate, and a lust for the thrill of killing Vilgax with nothing else's help. I wanted to kill Vilgax in the most violent way possible…

_Grampa Max's POV…_

Vilgax dropped me when Ben ran in, and he started to walk towards Ben laughing maniacally. "Ben…" I croaked as I tried to get up. But it was no use I had no strength left. "Ben… Get… Out… Of … Here…" I said as I made another attempt to get to my feet. But collapsed once again.

"Grampa I can't get Ben to move!" Gwen cried as she rushed to my side and tried to help me up.

"It's no use Gwen," I gasped as I was gasping for breath. "Get Ben out of here."

"But that's just it; I can't get him to budge!" Gwen said as she tried to help me again.

Just then I saw Ben was just standing there with Vilgax closing in on him. I shouted, "Ben you and Gwen get out of here now!" Then everything went black…

_Ben's POV…_

I saw my Grampa he just… He just went limp, limp as a rag doll. _Vilgax… he killed him! _I thought with alarm and confusion.

"Looks like your pitiful grandfather couldn't take a little beating." Vilgax laughed. "See you can't possibly win… Or else…" He picked up my Grampa and pointed one of his wickedly sharp claws at his neck. "You know what will happen…" Sneered Vilgax.

"You're going to kill him! I'll… I'll…" My voice just cut off.

"You'll what? Use the Omnitrix? I know all the forms that you've got, you can't possible win. Surrender now and I will spare your Grandfather from his death." Vilgax said with an evil grin.

The Omnitrix stopped spinning and it went down all by itself. "Villains like you don't even deserve to breathe!" I screamed.

"Is that a no?" Vilgax said as he inched his claw closer to my Grampa's neck.

"I promise you one thing Vilgax!" I spat in a voice full of hatred and malice, "I'll kill you…" I said with a voice that was no longer my own. I felt my teeth melding together and growing sharper. "You Vilgax are the kind of being that makes me sick! You are the kind of scum that doesn't even deserve to live, to know what it's like to have a life!" I screamed in pure rage.

_Rrriiiiipppp!_

The back of my shirt ripped as two large wings grew out of my back, each wing was ten feet in length and they had sky blue feathers. My hair turned light-blue, and my shoes ripped open as my feet turned into razor-sharp talons, two in front and one in back. Each of my fingers turned into talons as well. I was entirely sky blue and I felt powerful. That wasn't the horrifying thing about it though. I felt like an animal that just got out of a cage and I was ready to rumble.

_Gwen's POV…_

I saw Ben become a monster; I saw him and Vilgax fighting like wild animals. When the fight started Vilgax dropped Grampa and lunged towards Ben who was now in his new form. Ben dodged Vilgax so easily it was almost effortless and he struck Vilgax with a roundhouse kick and sent him flying. I rushed towards Grampa and tried to drag him away from the fight, but it was hard to do since he was bigger than me. I got him to the RV and I got out the First Aid Kit and tried to stop the bleeding… _I hope Ben will destroy that scum Vilgax for doing this!_

_Ben's POV…_

I was over-powering Vilgax with blue energy blasts and powerful super-attacks. "Face it Vilgax, your going to perish for what you've done to my Grampa!" I said as I hovered in mid-air and swiped my claws madly at him ripping his armor away and tearing into his chest like knives.

"You will pay Tennison!" Vilgax gasped.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I laughed with a different voice that sounded older and more commanding. I was using my taloned right hand to strangle Vilgax as he struggled like a mouse in a trap.

"Tennison, stop!" Vilgax gasped

"Why should I? Things are just getting fun…" I squeezed even tighter on his throat as he struggled. "Vilgax how dare you think that the Omnitrix is weaker than you!" I screeched as I let go and lunged at him. My fangs were ready, my claws were poised and I was on top of him and ripping and tearing his life away…

"Auuuuurrrrgggghhhhh!" Vilgax cried out in agony as I ripped him apart like a wild animal. Those were his last words that he said, he was dead…

_Let the feasting begin. _My instinct told me and I followed it. Inside my mind something said, _No! No! No! This I wrong! Horribly, totally wrong! Stop! _But the rest of my body wouldn't listen the instinct was too strong. Nothing I did stopped me from doing it. My will was simply not there…

_Gwen's POV…_

_Back in the RV…_

Grampa had woken up in a daze but he was going to get better with time.

"Where's Ben!" He said urgently as he staggered to get up.

"Ben's in the warehouse fighting Vilgax." I answered quickly.

"Ben won't be able to defeat Vilgax alone! I have to…" My Grampa winced in pain, "Help him…"

"Grampa, you don't understand! Ben turned into some new alien and last I saw he was destroying Vilgax!" I stopped to take a breath.

"Well we've got to help somehow; Vilgax has a way of holding on to life even in a near death state." Grampa said as he made for the door with me right behind him. We were going to help Ben the best we could. But when we got to the Warehouse it was the horror we saw…

_In the Warehouse…_

I saw Ben as the Blue Winged alien that wasn't much of a surprise but it was what he was doing that really horrified me and Grampa. He had killed Vilgax and what was left of Vilgax was just lying there unmoving. Ben was leaning over him and feasting on his flesh.

"Ben?" I said silently as I reached for his shoulder. His elven ears twitched and he spun around.

"My kill! Mine!" He screeched wildly as he waved his claws at me.

"Ben, the instincts of you new alien have taken over." Grampa said as he took a step forward. Then he added, "Ben wouldn't hurt us though…"

_Ben's POV…_

"Rrrrraaauuuuuwwwwgggghhhh!" I roared as I lunged towards a man who I thought was trying to steal my kill. _It was mine! It shall always be mine! _I thought in as I leaped on top of him.

"Uuuurrrggg!" He cried as I landed on top of him. "Ben…" He said like a silent plea as his eyes closed waiting for my move.

_No! This is wrong, he's my Grampa! I'm killing him! No… _I thought in confusion and suddenly my control snapped back and I was aware of everything that I was doing. It horrified me… I instantly hopped off him and I felt a wave of horror.

"Grampa!" Gwen cried as she tried to listen for a heartbeat. She lifted her head and looked at me with hate. "Get. Out. Of. Here!" she screamed at me as she picked up a pipe and batted me with it.

"Gwen, I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" My voice trailed off.

"Sorry won't be enough if Grampa dies!" She spat as she hit me again.

"I'll help Grampa to the RV." I offered hopefully.

"Never mind your help! We have had enough of your help!" She said with a voice full of hate. "Nobody wants your help anymore! I've seen where your help leads to!"

Those words stung like poison, but they were true. I looked at my clawed hands they had blood on them. I tasted the alien blood in my mouth, those short memories flooded back into my mind like a waterfall. I had hunted, I had killed, and I nearly killed my Grampa on an instinct. I had felt the ecstasy of the hunt, and had enjoyed every minute of it. "Nooooooo!" I screamed as I took off trying to leave everything and every memory behind me. But I know that I'll never leave the memory behind and that why I'm running, running from everything I once knew. But one day I know that I'll see them again but I have a feeling that that meeting will not be a pleasant one…

_End of Flashback…_

So now you know why I'm here and why I'm not with anyone. I'm a dangerous thing, with powers beyond belief. But unfortunately I have no control over it, I long to be with my family again, but I'm too dangerous to be around. I've seen so many strange things with the Omnitrix on my wrist, I thought there was no downside, but that year ago that seemed so long had told me that it made me a monster. I came to a town, told myself I'd stay. The woods were my home now or so I thought. Soon I was found by the Social Services and was adopted by a family in the same town. I lied about my last name, I lied about my family. _No-one's going to know who I am or where I came from. _I thought as I walked into my new home, but I will never consider this a new home.

_Cassie's POV…_

_In School…_

I had finally gotten to school. Everyone was in the hallway was running and chattering like lunatics.

"Hey Cassie. What's up?" Rachel asked me as she opened her locker.

"Nothing much just helping out my Dad pick up an electrocuted Owl after school." I replied as I closed my locker.

"Morning Cassie," Jake said. As he passed me he whispered, "Meeting at your Barn after school."

I nodded in response. Then the school bell went off and I went to English class.

"Alright class, quiet down." The Teacher said plainly, "Class I'd like to introduce a new student." He motioned to a brown haired boy in green pants and a white shirt. "This is Benjamin Tennison." Ben sat down again.

At lunch Rachel and I saw Ben sitting all alone so we invited him to our table. "Hey Ben, so…" Rachel's voice trailed off at the sight of his cold stare.

"This is Rachel and I'm Cassie." I said with a grin. But he just stared and turned his attention to his food.

"Well excuse us for trying to be nice." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just thinkin'" His voice trailed off. That was the last word at our table.

School ended rather noisily. Hey Cassie! Tobias's thought speak voice said as he hovered above the crowd. I walked to my house and had to help my Dad before I could meet up with the rest of the Animorphs in the Barn…

_Ben's POV…_

After school I walked towards my house. But I had a feeling that Cassie and Rachel were hiding something, and I was gonna find out what. I went to Cassie place through the woods. I saw five kids go in the Barn and I saw a hawk go in through the rafters. I crossed the field and I found a large chip in the Barn wall so I went Grey Matter and slipped in…

I listened intently. Marco and I have been scouting out another way into the Yeerk Pool and we've found one The Red-tailed Hawk said with telepathy.

Then the brown haired boy said, "Where is it?"

"Well, I was going to tell you of our igneous spying but since you only seem interested in the results it's the big stall in the Gap store at the Mall." The Black haired boy said with a wise guy grin.

_Wow this thing is big! Yeerks! NO never again! I will not, will not get involved with aliens again! Never! _Ben thought. Suddenly he noticed the Hawk staring straight at him.

Guys! The Hawk said. Something is watching us! He swooped towards me and snatched me up and I struggled.

"Let go of me, you feathered raptor!" I cried in my nasally Grey Matter voice.

Not a chance! The Raptor said as the other kids stared at me. One of them morphed in to one thing that rivaled Grey Matter's intelligence, an Andalite…

Who are you! Why are you spying on us! The Andalite said as he pointed his razor sharp tail at me.

"My name's Grey Matter thank you very much!" I said sarcastically.

You still have not answered my question. Why are you spying on us? The Andalite said as he inched his tail closer towards me.

_That's it. I'm ditching this dump!_ I thought as I bit the Hawk's talon and as he let got I ran through the crack that I came in.

As I ran across the field I heard the Brown haired boy say, "We've gotta get him!" and they dashed out of the Barn. But I had already gotten away and at the edge of the woods the Omnitrix powered down and I ran all the way home.

_Ax's POV…_

_In the Woods…_

Yesterday a spy had gotten away. I and the rest of the humans who called themselves the Animorphs have no idea if he was with the Yeerks or not. It is a danger so we must be on the lookout at all times. I performed my morning ritual and talked to Tobias.

Good morning Tobias I said with a cheery Andalite expression.

Morning Ax-man Tobias answered as he closed in on a mouse.

I was getting thirsty so I headed towards the brook for some water. What I didn't expect was seeing someone there…

_Ben's POV…_

"I don't want to be involved… Never again!" I mumbled as I threw a stone into the brook. My ears twitched and I felt a slight new change in the wind, you know the kind you get when something moves. I jumped up, "Who's there!" I shouted and I saw a blue figure mostly hidden by the trees. Then I felt a new mind surface, it just said, _Andalite…_

I ran in the opposite direction and I kept running all the way to an abandoned construction site. I looked around and I dug through debris and found nothing of interest. I was entranced with finding something, but I didn't know what. I saw some up churned dirt and I dug and what I found was about to change my life…

It was a simple cube, a simple, glowing, blue cube.

_Breep! Breep! Breep!_

The Omnitrix went haywire and it shocked me to the core when living wires came out of it and attached it self to the cube. I was being fused with all of the attributes of the forms in the Omnitrix. I felt the strength, speed, intelligence, acrobatics, and a bunch of others just there like I was unlocking new powers or something. When the Omnitrix stopped and the wires disconnected from the cube it left me feeling like a drained battery. I took the cube and I trudged home. _This cube probably has something to do with those Animorphs. They'll be looking for this…_I thought as I got home and plopped down on the bed and fell into yet another dreamless sleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this first chappie! Please review OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!


	2. The Meeting

Ben 10 and the Animorphs

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or the Animorphs. (I wish I did though…)

Pairing: No clue… (Yet)

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter Two: The Meeting

_Ben's POV…_

I had, yet again, another dreamless nights' sleep. Sometimes I'm glad about that, but sometimes dreams seem like an escape from the real world. This morning after a lazy waking I had a feeling that I should bring the Blue Cube with me, so I did. Today was a Saturday so I thought I'd act normal by heading over to the arcade at the mall. When I got there I saw two kids from my school playing 'Blasteroids III'. I decided to play after them.

"Hey don't you go to our school?" The black-haired boy asked, surprised. Then I recognized him immediately. He was one of the Animorphs that I saw when I was Grey Matter in Cassie's Barn.

"Yeah, so?" I said almost nonexistently as I gave him a cold stare. I had already worked out how to not show any hint of emotion through my facial expressions.

"Well, I was just surprised to see you here, that's all…" His voice trailed off.

"Why do you think that? Everyone goes to the arcade." I stated with no expression.

"Because barely anybody is here this early," He said stated obliviously as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well I just want to be one of the first at the games," I said sarcastically.

Then the Black-haired boy was distracted by the Brown-haired boy losing the videogame. "Jake! Come on! That was our last quarter! I mean, come on, you should know by now that the Sleaze Troll shows up right after you cross the Nether Fjord!" He practically shouted.

"Sorry Marco." Jake said sarcastically. "But I can't remember everything!" He added after that.

"Oooookkkkaaaayyy…" I said as I walked out of the Arcade.

_That was freaky, _I thought as I walked towards the woods to see if I could catch one of the Animorph meetings again and maybe I could help. _NO! Never again!_ My mind seemed to say. But my conscience said, _you do have a duty to your planet, you know… _I listened to my conscience. Sometimes I curse myself for having a conscience…

"It's Hero Time." I said to myself as I slammed down the Omnitrix. I wanted to go Grey Matter, but I ended up as Ghost Freak, and actually that seemed like a better idea. I saw Marco, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and some odd boy and the Red-Tailed Hawk go into Cassie's Barn for another Animorphs Meeting. I went invisible and phased into the barn and I listened…

"We should attack the Kandrona again, now that they put in a replacement Kandrona at the Water Tower." Rachel said angrily.

"Rachel, we can't do that. Now that they have a replacement their going to be even more careful than ever before." Jake said warily.

"Maybe we should attack the Yeerk Pool again?" Cassie suggested quietly.

"I could have been watching TV right now or sleep in but nooooo… I have to be here with you guys discussing about what near death experience we're going to take." Sighed Marco sarcastically.

The conversation lasted for fifteen more minutes, then…

Breep…Breep… Breep… Breep… Breep…

"Aw drat!" I said in a frustrated voice as I flew as fast as I could as Ghost Freak, the Omnitrix powered down instantly and I fell to the floor in the middle of the Barn.

Suddenly the odd boy morphed into an Andalite and pointed his wicked looking tail at my throat. (Who are you!) He said angrily.

"Wait a minute." Cassie said, "He goes to our school!"

"He could be a spy for the Yeerks." Jake said with a suspicious tone.

"_Sometimes, I hate this watch…_" I mumbled under my breath.

(What was that you said?) The Andalite said pressing his tail blade closer to my throat.

"Yeah, back to that. Who are you and why are you spying on us?" Marco said suspiciously.

"My name is Ben. Also I was spying because I was still thinking about if I wanted to help or not…" I said with a straight face. Then I mumbled, "_Sometimes I wish that I was super fast like XLR8."_

(What was that?) The Andalite asked.

Suddenly I was already across on the other end of the Barn in less than half a second. "Wow..." I said surprised. Then it hit me, _when the Omnitrix hooked itself up to the Cube it must have given me the ability to morph and give myself specific attributes that I want. Awesome…_ I thought with a slight grin.

"Whoa…" Breathed Marco, "How'd he do that!" he added.

I saw them staring at something else too. I realized that on that run to that other side of the Barn I'd dropped the Blue Cube on my way.

"He has Elfangor's Cube…" Jake said with surprise.

"Get him!" Rachel shouted and they all ran towards me.

"Catch me if you can!" I laughed joyfully as I sped between them, grabbed the Cube, and was out the Barn door, all in less than a half a second. _Wow… I'm fast!_ I thought as I sped outta there.

The most of that conversation I heard was that they were gonna attack the Yeerk Pool. I was planning on giving them a little help…

_That night…_

I was in the woods thinking about what alien I was going to go tonight, when I heard the Andalite approaching. I ran through the woods in the opposite direction, towards the Quarry. I would have made it there too, if my ankle had not gotten caught by a thorn bush. "Yaahhh!" I shouted as I fell flat on my face. I saw a hawk circling ten feet above me and I saw the Andalite right behind me. The one thing I curse myself for at that moment, is letting Grey Matter's prideful mind surface. "Hah!" I laughed as I untangled my ankle and broke into a full run. The hawk swooped towards me, I ducked and he missed, well just barely. Before I knew it I was surrounded by a Tiger, Gorilla, Wolf, Hawk, Andalite, and a Grizzly Bear, with no way out. "_Oh drat!_" I mumbled under my breath. At that point I was considering going Forearms and throwing a couple punches, but that would just make us enemies…

_Jake's POV…_

(Who is he?) I asked privately to Cassie who was in her Wolf morph.

(He goes to our school, remember? He's the new kid.) Cassie answered.

(Should we clobber him?) Rachel asked intently.

(No, we should find out if he's one of them, or not.) I said, all in thought speak of course.

Then Rachel grabbed him and he didn't struggle that much though, and we took him to the old shed in the middle of the woods. We all demorphed outside the shed, then we went in and tied him firmly to a chair.

"Look I already know that you guys can morph, and your weird friend is and Andalite. So… why bother tying me up?" Ben said.

Ax pressed his tail blade against his throat and said, (We know that you're not totally human as well.)

"Hey, I totally human, and if you all think that I'm with the Yeerks, think again!" He said scornfully.

"If you want us to untie you, answer our questions." I said plainly. "Like for starters, how were you able to spy on us?" I asked.

"Well, duh… I listened from behind the Barn wall." Ben said sarcastically.

(We know that's not true,) Ax said angrily, (How would you just fall in the middle of the floor if you were outside the Barn?)

"Duh, Climbed onto the rafters and I slipped." Ben said with a cold stare.

After about ten more minutes we knew that he was not with the Yeerks. But now that he knew about us we have to make him an Animorph just like us.

"Do you still have Elfangor's cube?" I asked.

"Yeah… So?" He said very plainly like it was no big deal.

"Well, now that you know about us you'll have to become an Animorph, you know." Rachel said sleepily.

"Cool…" Ben said as he fumbled with the rope, trying to reach his backpack.

"Oh, I'll get that." Cassie said.

"No need." Ben said he cut the ropes with a Swiss army knife.

He got to his backpack and took out the cube…

_Ben's POV…_

They gave me the morphing power that I probably had already. But I couldn't tell them that. It was like a pleasant shock when I actually touched the cube. They said that they were planning an attack on the Yeerk Pool next Saturday. I knew I'd be a big help with the Omnitrix. But the Omnitrix is just to dangerous to use again, maybe when we're all in dire great need I'll use it. But for now I will be an Animorph with them, man sometimes I really do wish that I didn't have a conscience… Tonight I acquired an Aplamado Falcon and flew the open skies without a care. I felt so free, now I'm an official Animorph…


	3. Cockroach

Ben 10 and the Animorphs

Ben 10 and the Animorphs

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or the Animorphs. (If I did I would have never killed any of the good guys at the end of the series. By the way if you are ready this K. A. Applegate, I have this to say… YOU ARE SO CRUEL TO YOUR GOOD GUY HEROES. HOW COME YOU HAD TO KILL RACHEL?! I TAKE THAT AS SOMEWHAT AS AN INDIRECT INSULT, 'CAUSE MY NAME'S RACHAEL TOO!

A/N: I hope all you readers are gonna review this! By the way, sorry about the long wait, I was on a trip to Maine, and we were there for the whole month of July. Anyways R&R this new chap would ya?

Chapter 3:

_Ben's POV…_

I was soaring the skies of the town, it was even better than flying as Stinkfly. I noticed the clock in front of the school, eight-thirty._ Oh no! I'm five minutes from being trapped as an Aplamado falcon forever._ I instantly landed behind a dumpster in an alley and demorphed to my human form. Oddly, I felt rather disappointed as I watched my wings and lustrous feathers dwindle away, leaving me in my new morphing suit the Animorphs called it. It looked more like a gymnastics outfit to me though. I remorphed into my Aplamado Falcon and flew top speed to my house, not that I really considered it my home that is. I demorphed and went back to bed; it was a Saturday thank goodness. I could sleep in, but then I remembered that the Animorphs had scheduled another meeting this morning at Ten A.M.

"Uhhh…" I said as I crawled out of bed and got dressed, then at breakfast I nearly fell asleep in my cereal though. I decided to go Stinkfly today to get to Cassie's barn, so I did. When I got there I looked at a discarded watch and thirty minutes had passed already and I haven't gone back to normal yet. _Great. _I thought as I landed behind the barn next to a large pile of hay. Stinkfly's hearing picked up air currents being made by Tobias's wings flapping and flying in my direction, I had to hide. I jumped into the pile of hay behind me, then I noticed that my razor-sharp wings were sticking out and man was it hard to fold them. I think Tobias saw them though, 'cause when he flew into the rafters of the barn I think that he told them that someone was spying on them.

"Oh no! I can't let them see me." I said in panic. I jumped out of the hay pile only to land in a water trough, it totally soaked my wings and made them heavier than a load of bricks, which made impossible to fly. I got out of the trough and half-stumbled, half-ran towards the woods. Then I noticed that Ax, you know the Andalite was chasing me and he was much faster than me at running. So he caught up to me and had his blade of a tail pointed at my neck. All four of his eyes practically stared daggers at me. My four tentacle-like eyes focused on the Andalite's tail. The other Animorphs arrived in what I could guess was their regular battle morphs. A Tiger, a Gorilla, a Wolf, and of course Tobias as a Hawk. The Andalite looked at me skeptically, in my mind I thought of Ax as just an Andalite, I realized that I was now just practically piggy-backing on Stinkfly's mind. Then the Andalite started to question me, I mean Ax started to question me.

(What business does an alien like you have on earth? Or are you and your species with the Yeerks already?!) He bristled angrily as he pressed the blade of his tail closer to my throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Why so sour? And why do you think I, or my species would be with the Yee- whatevers?" I said with a laid back attitude.

(I do not know if you're a controller or not, but I don't trust that smirk on your face.) The Andalite said sternly.

"What are you, my mother?" I shot back with Stinkfly's spirit behind it.

(I can easily kill you, and so can the other Andalites.) Ax bluffed, pretending that they were all Andalites.

"I know their not Andalites, they're humans with the ability to morph. Thanks to your Escafil device, in other simpler words you call it your morphing cube." I said smartly, then I mentally slapped myself for letting my mouth run wild. All of them growled as their eyes widened in shock. Then suddenly the Omnitrix changed me instantly into Grey Matter.

I' m outta here…" I murmured as they were wondering where I went. I ran as fast as Grey Matter's legs would carry me. I reached my house, narrowly avoiding being run over by cars, climbed into my upstairs window, and tried to figure out how to change back. I accidentally fell onto my back and I guess I landed on the Omnitrix sign on my back. Suddenly with a green flash I was human again, not a moment too soon as well because my step-mom came in just to say hi. When she left I breathed a sigh of relief, then I decided to morph my Aplamado Falcon again. I flew to the barn, and demorphed for the meeting.

"Where were you?" Rachel said sarcastically as she sat on a bale of hay.

"You guys don't wanna know." I answered as I saw Tobias eying me as I sat on another bale of hay. Then Jake started to scold me.

"While you weren't here we lost a probable spy for the Yeerks." Jake said sternly.

"What's with you people? You're worse than Gwen." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"If you were here on time, maybe the spy wouldn't have gotten away." Jake retorted.

"Fine, fine, I'll be on time for meetings from now on." I said in an extremely annoyed tone.

"Anyways, apart from what just happened, we found a way to sneak into the Yeerk Pool." Jake said almost excitedly.

"What do we have to do?" I asked quietly.

"Well, first we morph." Jake started to say.

"Man, I hate plans that start with 'first we morph'." Marco said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anyways," Jake rolled his eyes, "we have to go roach, and sneak in at the Gap in the Multiplex."

"Are the Yeerks in on American culture or what?" Marco laughed. Everyone groaned and smacked their foreheads.

"You don't have a roach morph yet, do you?" Cassie asked me.

"No." I answered plainly.

"I'll get one with my cat morph then." Rachel volunteered, before anyone could object she was already morphing her cat.

(Rachel, you know Cassie can catch a roach too you know?) Tobias said with a hint of humor.

(I can catch a roach faster though.) She said with pride as she brought the live roach to me.

I reached my hand towards the roach and I touched it, I acquired it and I felt the DNA of the roach slowly creep into me. I suddenly felt like I was being plugged into a million volts of energy. It was suddenly hard to stay still, was this another weird effect to the Omnitrix?

_Mindscape…_

"_Where?" I looked around to see nothing but blackness all around me. "Where the hell am I?!" I've really had it with all the freakiness in my life. First I get the stupid Omnitrix which eventaully ruined my life. Now I am stuck trying to keep up the pretense of a normal life while trying to hide the Omnitrix from the rest of the Animorphs. Not to mention that I am totally stuck fighting another stupid war for the freedom of the planet! Why couldn't my life be normal for once?! I've had enough of this Save-the-World b#s!!. I want off this stupid campaign! I grumbled all this mentally since there was no-one to talk to._

"_You wish to destroy everything don't you?" An echoey voice whispered near my ear. If it did that a while ago I might've been surprised, but now nothing seemed to phase me. I was cold, numb. I kind of liked it better that way, I didn't fell much of anything anymore._

"_What do want? The omnitrix? My services? Something that I would never agree to?" I sneered bitterly. I was too ticked to care if I insulted the stupid voice or not._

"_Disrespectful boy!" The voice cried angrily, "You're about to find out what happens to simpletons who mouth off to ME!!" Suddenly with that the voice grew from a whisper to a loud roaring that made my blood curdle. Out of the darkness I could make out a silhoutte of a huge misshapen creature charging towards me. It was twenty times bigger than me and the only color that I could see was its' eyes. They were blood red, wild, full of malice, hate and bloodlust. I could feel the killer intent from here and it was still far away. It was fast though, I tried to move my legs refused to obey me. I looked into its' bloodred eyes and then as it was two meters away from me it opened its' maw to revealed five rows of huge, sharp teeth that glistened with light that seemed to be nowhere. I got one look at those jaws and all I said was,_

"_Oh shit-!"_

**A/N:** Hee hee… See I updated! I'm a good girl!! I gonna give myself a treat! YAY! Oh yeah I know evil cliffie but I need to update and this is all I've got right now and I'm trying to update before I go away for the summer and be possibly faced with the fact that I might not have internet where I am going. I'll be out in the boonies WOOOO!! I'm gonna try to update my fics as much as I can and if your gonna criticize my work do it nicely. Constructive criticism people! Please press the button that says review and review! Oh and I know that Ben is very different and a lot more mature okay that is the way he is gonna be for a while 'kay? I will try updateing again whether it be this fic or another fic but at least I'm updating!!


	4. Wheeling Through the Sky

Ben 10 & the Animorphs

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: It's been forever since I update this. This chapter is short I know but I'm trying that should count, Rose isn't very inspired right now though, my Dad has recently passed away, on June 13, at 12:12 P.M. may he rest in peace.

Chapter 4: Wheeling Through the Sky

_I closed my eyes, oh well it was a nice life, I guess…_

"_Ben! Wake up!"_ It was Cassie's voice, suddenly my eyes snapped open and I woke up.

"Holy **(censored)** crap!" I shouted, "What the **(censored)** just happened?!"

"You fainted like a little girl." Rachel said mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" I shook my fist at her, I don't take crap like I used to back when my cousin acted like that anymore.

"You wanna fight?" Rachel bristled then stood up. I stood up as well and looked up at her, she was taller than me, but I'd be damned if I just let her walk all over me like that.

"Maybe I do, what do you wanna do about it?" I felt my lips curve up into the human version of a snarl, then I felt Wildmutt's mind surface. Ah, good ol' Wildmutt, always ready to take action, feral in a comforting way.

"Alright chill!" Jake came between us and broke up, well sorta, the almost fight.

"Fine." I huffed, then sat down.

"So we go in, attack, then get away by the skin of our teeth with controllers shooting dracon beams behind us?" Marco said sarcastically.

"Pffft, guess so. Woo, hoo…" I said dramatically.

"We need to get you a battle morph-" Jake spoke all leader-like.

"I'll get one myself." I snapped.

"I'll go with you," Cassie volunteered, "I know the way around The Gardens."

"I can find the way myself." I hate it when people follow me around.

"Hey there's no need to be a jerk-off!" Rachel reprimanded me.

"Heh, I don't even want to be here, but here I am on this Save-the-World-Crusade! Oh happy day, I wish I'd just stayed home…" I spat sarcastically, I'd already saved the damn world once from Vilgax, but did I get any thanks? Noooo, instead my cousin calls me a monster for me losing control just once!

(Then why are you here?) Ax said. I stopped, I really didn't know.

"Hmph." I stuffed my hand into the pockets of my trademark baggy pants and walked towards the barn door. At the doorway, I turned my head toward them and said, "I'll get my battle morph, but until the mission don't bother me. I have homework to do." Then I walked out of the barn and didn't look back once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Third Person POV…_

"I don't trust him." Rachel's statement was plain and simple.

"He isn't that trustworthy, but I don't think we should rule him out." Cassie said, " I think he doesn't trust us either, he is new in town you know."

"That may be," Jake sighed, "but I say we should make sure he doesn't jeopardize us in any way. Tobias?"

The red-tailed hawk looked up with his sharp gaze, (Hm?)

"Could you keep an eye on Ben without him knowing?" Tobias fluffed his feathers at Jake's request.

(Of course I can.) Tobias then spread his wings in take off, then flew out the barn door that Ben had left open.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tobias trailed after Ben from the skies at a reasonable distance. But he couldn't help but feel that Ben knew he was there…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ben's POV…_

I smirked as I walked home to my adopted families' house. So, the Animorphs don't trust me. So they sent Tobias to watch me. Well, that's all fine and dandy, because of one thing…

'_I don't trust you guys either… We're even, maybe you guys aren't as stupid as I thought…' _Then I looked back at the red-tailed hawk skimming the clouds, and winked, I could've sworn that his flight pattern jerked in surprise.

And with that thought I turned my head forward and walked home, and not once did I look back at Tobias again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Tobias's POV…_

Oh crap, did he just wink at me?! He knows that I'm following him! But his body language doesn't look angry at all. But still Jake told me not to be seen, oh well that plan went straight down the toilet.

(Seriously damn, am I that obvious?) I thought spoke out loud.

(Why yes my young padawan, yes you are.) Said an Aplamado Falcon with Ben's thought speak voice, thoroughly scaring the crap out of me.

When the hell had he morphed?!

(Now I'm not usually such a nice guy, but I'm bored so you wanna race?) If falcons could smirk I swear Ben would've.

(I must warn you that I'm more experienced with flying that you are.) I thought spoke haughtily.

(We'll see about that Bird-boy.) Ben suddenly broke into a speed dive and I followed.

Then we spent the next hour trying to outdo each other. But if anyone looked up through the clouds really closely, they could see two birds wheeling through the sky…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** No slash, just friendship type stuff. I think that a great way to bond is to fly as birds. Sorry I didn't update in soooooooooooooo long. I had stuff to do and my Dad got cancer, it went away, then it came back in his brain, he got it treated, then it sort of went away, then it ate away at his already fragile health until he went blind, completely incoherent and unable to stand and stuff then he died. I'm on an updating streak, yeah, writing is my therapy. Now, if people are wondering where are the plumbers? Then I'll explain that in a while, but for I will state the obvious, they are not here! Will Gwen and Grandpa come back? At this rate most likely not. Ben's personality change will be explained at some point, my goal is to finish at least one or two of my many fanfics that I have written. This is going to be less action and more of Ben's personality changes, but still Animorphs. PLZ REVIEW!!!! Again I apologize for taking so long!


	5. Battle Morphs and a Stranger

Ben 10 & the Animorphs

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money, you no sue.

A/N: Hi, here's another chapter. I did not specify it,(I think) but earlier there was a time skip somewhere between chapters 1, 2,or 3. But I'm too lazy to check so just insert one with your own mind wherever you think it best fits…

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle Morphs and a Stranger

_Ben's POV…_

It's official, I hate my life.

Lately I've tried to 'go hero' like I used to, but the watch is unresponsive as ever. I think it's broken…

"Stupid Save-the-World-Crusade…" I muttered moodily.

I'm at the Gardens, a theme park slash zoo, what am I five? I'm looking at the carnivores, nothing like good ol' meat eaters to scare the living crap outta people. Plus rip out Visser Three's throat, that's a plus too…

But compared to the many aliens I've seen, these animals are a lot simpler than they are. What I would give for just being wildmutt…

I had already ditched Cassie, gah her nice-person attitude was, well, nice, but I don't really like hanging around with people anymore.

Then I came to an enclosure, in it was a couple of African lions dozing. I smirked as I saw the male lion, huge mane with sharp teeth to boot. I snuck into the back, took a deep breath and walked into the enclosure. The lion was sleeping, good lord I hope I hope he stays like that. I placed my hand on his mane and concentrated I felt the lion relax even more. Yes I had the morph, now to get out of here…

"RRRrrrrggglll…" Oh crap, I looked at the lioness stalking me, screw this. I broke into a dead run for the door at the back of the enclosure. I'm almost there, five meters, three, two-

"RRRRAGGRRL!" Then the lioness pounced, I'm dead, I'm dead! This stupid lioness is going to eat me with those huge teeth and, wait a minute. The lioness is floating in mid-air?!

FINALLY WE MEET, BENJAMIN TENNYSON.

"WTF?! Who the hell are you?!" Then I looked at my wrist, the omnitrix is gone! I turned and felt my lips curl into a vicious snarl,"what you do with the watch?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah short, aggravating and crud like that but here's the chapter. Ben has another morph and the omnitrix has mysteriously disappeared! What will happen next? Well find out in the next chap! PLZ review!!! Now onto write Harry Potter fanfics!!!


	6. The Ellimist's Offer

Ben 10 & the Animorphs

Disclaimer: Too lazy right now, I own nothing.

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: I'm on a roll here, sorry that the chaps are soooo short but I'm trying to finish these fics as soon as possible….

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ellimist's Offer

_Ben's POV…_

I HAVE DONE NOTHING.

"Yes, you have where's the watch!" I spat venomously.

YOU HAVE TURNED OUT MUCH DIFFERENTLY THAN THE OTHERS.

"What do ya mean by that?!" I clenched my fists.

THERE ARE MANY DIMENSIONS, MANY UNIVERSES THAT SPAN ACROSS ALL EXISTENCE. THERE ARE MANY PARALLEL UNIVERSES TO THIS ONE. DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF EVERY SINGLE PLACE WHERE EVERY CHOICE HAS MADE THE DIMENSION DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS. YOURS FOR EXAMPLE, YOU LOST CONTROL YET STILL TRIUMPHED AGAINST YOUR BITTER ENEMY. BUT AT A COST, YOU LOST YOUR COUSIN'S RESPECT, AND WERE LABELED A DANGER TO THE PUBLIC BY THE INTER-GALACTIC FEDERATION. YOU DESERVED BETTER. OTHER BENS NEVER HAD THAT HAPPEN, YOU HAD NO ATTACHMENT TO YOUR DIMENSION THAT IS WHY I BROUGHT YOU HERE.

"Is that why I can't find a trace of plumbers anywhere?"

THAT IS CORRECT.

"Then tell me one thing," I swallowed a lump in my throat. "What happened to Grandpa?"

HE SURVIVED YOUR ATTACK BUT WENT INTO COMATOSE FOR SIX MONTHS. AFTERWARDS HE FOUND OUT ABOUT WHAT THE FEDERATION HAD DONE. HE HAD COME TO PLEAD YOUR CASE, HE WAS TURNED AWAY AGAIN AND AGAIN. EVEN AZMUTH HAD PLED FOR YOUR INNOCENCE, BUT AS YOUR DIMENSION GOES, THE FEDERATION IGNORED THEM.

"Azmuth pled for me? Against the whole Federation Council?" I thought the old alien hated, or at the very least was annoyed by me.

CONTRARY TO WHAT HE MAY WANT PEOPLE TO BELIEVE, HE LOVED YOU LIKE A SON.

"So what I'm actually in a different dimension?" I wondered out loud, I started to wonder if this was good or bad.

YES THIS IS CORRECT.

Then long story short the Ellimist proceeded to explain his eternal universal 'chess' game that he and another entity Crayak are locked in. I felt my anger boil.

"So let me get this straight, the dimension I'm from, was nothing but a chess game that you lost?!" I'm majorly pissed right now.

A YOU CRUDELY PUT IT, YES.

"And now you expect me to help you win in this dimension?" I quirked an eyebrow sarcastically.

IF THAT IS YOUR CHOICE.

"What if I say no? I just want to have a life and be normal, forget about this stupid Save-the-World Crusade and be a bystander." I felt my scowl deepen.

THEN THINGS WILL PLAY OUT, AND THIS BATTLE WILL END AS MANY OF THEM HAVE.

"How have they ended?" I couldn't help but indulge in my own curiosity.

I CANNOT SAY, FOR THAT IS NOT RELEVANT.

"Well, too bad, if you wanted a hero. Then you should have gotten one of those 'other' Benjamin Tennysons from those other dimensions of yours. 'Cause you know what? I don't look out for the world anymore, I look out for me. The Animorphs want to go on this Save-the-World Crusade not me." I spat venomously.

IT'S YOUR CHOICE. I WILL PUT YOU BACK TO WHERE I HAD INTERFERED.

"Wait, wha-" I was abruptly struck with a huge amount of blunt force front behind me, it was to lioness. Then it occurred to me that I wasn't in the enclosure, I was in the back hallway behind the door, which I hadn't closed.

I felt the claws flex and dig into my back and a pair of sharp teeth clamp on my arm. Then I could smell blood and my arm was dislocated. That's when everything went blurry…

'_Crap,'_ I thought hazily as I heard the animal keepers rush to capture and contain the escaped lioness. Someone was carrying me, I could hear voices, but they sounded so far away.

As the world around me faded, I could hear that clear voice ring in my head.

YOU ARE STILL A HERO BENJAMIN TENNYSON.

Then I passed out. But I couldn't help but wonder at the Ellimist's words…

**A/N:** Hey, well I'm on a roll. This is cool right? Yeah please review and tell me what you think. The recent chapters are short I know, and I am sorry. But I'm trying to finish this fic up so please enjoy, soon it will be over. Thanks for listening to me ramble, PLZ REVIEW!!!


	7. Waking Up with Conflict

Ben 10 & the Animorphs

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it doesn't get any more straight forward than that.

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: Hi, Nova Bucker here, I really am on a roll! Yeah here's chapter 7!!!! PLZ R&R!!! REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 7: Waking Up with Conflict

_Ben's POV…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

'_What the-?' _I thought groggily. _'Damn! Where the hell-!'_ I cracked open my eyes, and I saw Cassie, Jake, Marco, and Ax(human form)?!

"Craptastic…" I mumbled irritably.

"Ben's awake!" Cassie said.

"Of course I'm awake, _genius_." I snapped sarcastically.

"Hey man you could at least be a little nicer. We did come to visit you after your little '_Encounter with the Lion'_." Marco sounded annoying, "We could make it a TV show, you'll be famous!"

I snorted, "Hah, you all came on your own just to bug me. That's why right?"

"You shouldn't have left me," Cassie stated in a scolding tone, I merely rolled my eyes in annoyance, "that lioness could have killed you!"

"Yeah man, what are you, crazy?" Marco quipped.

"Hnph," I huffed angrily, I hate it when people tell me crud like this, "like you guys care, I don't want you guys to be forced to endure my clearly unwanted company, well newsflash, I hate you guys too. So just

go away and let a guy get some damn sleep!" Then I buried my face in my pillow.

"Well you don't have to say it like that, if you want us to leave you alone all you have to do is say so." Jake said as they all walked out of my hospital room.

For ten minutes I tried sleeping, but I just couldn't my mind kept flickering back to what the Ellimist had said, I'm still a hero? Yeah right, I was just some little ten year old kid who wanted to be hero. What could go wrong? It would be great wouldn't it? EREAHH, wrong. Turns out, the hero gig sucks and the world, government, and the people whom you thought were close to you against you at the drop of a hat.

"I don't care, I don't need friends." I said out loud, as if trying to reassure myself. I remembered my so called, 'friends' back in my old school in Bellwood. They got bullied with me, we all ate lunch together, hell we even slacked off together. But not once when I look back on it were they ever there when I needed them. Not once did they support me when I needed it, and when the whole world was after my blood, where were they? Asleep at home and watching TV, as if nothing in the world was wrong.

I remember when I tried to hide from the plumbers at Jason's house, the minute they came to the door. He ratted me out and I had to use the omnitrix to run for my life. That marked the day I became a fugitive from the law, they wanted to lock me up and forget about me there, and possibly remove the omnitrix from my wrist. But I didn't want that to happen, so in the end I just moved from one place to another, always running, and not a day goes by that I don't look back and wonder if things could have turned out differently…

But the Animorphs, okay they don't trust me too much. But if I'm honest about it, I haven't exactly given them a reason to trust me at all really. I've been a downright jerk, but should I really take a chance here?

The Ellimist did imply that he brought me here to even the playing field…

But I don't want this stupid Save-the-World crusade! I just want to be normal, oh well I'm even more normal now, I don't even have the omnitrix anymore! GRAH!

I don't want to trust them, so should I? But my gut says that I should, and my gut has saved me more than once. So, "WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

I didn't even realize that I had spoken those words out loud, the nurse looked at me oddly and I shrugged meekly. I looked around and my adopted parents weren't even here, but somehow, I don't particularly care. All they do is leave me some money then go away and ignore me, why the heck did those two idiots adopt me anyways?!

'_Make a decision Tennyson.'_ I mentally berated myself, all this inner-conflict is really getting on my nerves...

'_I annoyed Azmuth, but he loved me like a son? And Grandpa didn't die? They both fought for me?' _Then I thought suddenly, _'what would they say if they saw me now? I'm pathetic, a complete and utter pathetic excuse for a human being.'_

'_Would they be proud to know that I've turned into a bitter, jerk-off who cares for no-one but myself? Damn, I'm so stupid!'_ I proceeded to mentally beat myself up, quite brutally I might add, for the next few hours whilst watching TV. Then after a while I just lay in that hospital bed, I felt utterly disgusted with myself…

"Well look how you've screwed up yet again Tennyson." I muttered angrily to myself.

I went on berating myself like this until night fell. Then I looked up at the stars not my own, a place I didn't belong in.

'_Until now.'_ Where'd that thought come from?! _'I have no place in my old dimension, this is the dimension I have to live in so, maybe helping protect it won't be so bad…'_

"Yeah, maybe I'm still stuck in hero-mode." I chuckled to myself, "but maybe it won't be so bad…"

'_Watch out alien invaders, Ben 10 is back.' _I thought, smirking triumphantly. Then I remembered, _'but what do I do about the Animorphs? I was a complete ass back there for the entire time they've known me. I can't just 180 my personality and expect them not to notice, and what am I supposed to do? Tell them, 'hey I'm actually from a different dimension where aliens try to take over and/or destroy the planet with more direct means and the world betrayed me and all that crud. So here I am in your dimension?' Hah, like they're gonna believe that one.'_ Suddenly, for the first time in a long time, I laughed. Then I winced, man I could feel where the lioness had dug her claws into my back, my arm would be okay in a couple of days I think…

"Crap, how the hell am I supposed to apologize?" Damn, just after I had a semi-ultimate life/personality changing decision made for myself…

'_It's all uphill from here I'm sure of it.'_ I mentally bemoaned as I buried my face in the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey peoples! Well hope you liked chapter 7! PLZ REVIEW! & tell me what ya'll think about it. PLZ REVIEW! I have nothing more to say…


	8. Truce Between Friends

Ben 10 & the Animorphs

Disclaimer: I own nothing, enough said, end of discussion.

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: Yep, here's chap 8, please R&R! PLZ REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Truce Between Friends

_Cassie's POV…_

It had been a week since the incident, when Ben was attacked by the lioness. He had snapped at us, so we all left the hospital. Marco had complained about what a jerk-face Ben had been, and honestly I could agree with him.

Ben had gone from the quiet, reclusive new kid to a complete jerk with a bad mouth to boot once we got to know him. He really shouldn't have ditched me in The Gardens, how could he co something so stupid?! Actually going into the lion exhibit to acquire the morph?!

Anyways, we had to go to the Yeerk pool by ourselves through the Gap. Mission had gone pretty well, we aren't dead so that's a plus.

Ben got better and we saw him in school, he still wasn't talking to us.

Then at lunch, he was sitting all by himself again. Then he got up and walked toward Rachel, Jake, Marco, and myself.

"Wonder what _he_ wants." Marco muttered under his breath.

"Not to see your face, that for sure." Rachel retorted with a smirk.

"My face is a beautiful feature!" Marco argued back.

"To the gorillas maybe." Rachel snickered.

"Hey-!" Marco started.

"Break it up." Jake rubbed his forehead while spooning some of the cafeteria food into his mouth.

"Uh, hey…" Ben said, we all looked at him.

"Uh, hey? What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel said at him.

"Um, I'msorrythatIwassuchajerkandI'mtryingtoapologizeandtrytobeatleastcivilwithyouguyssothere!"

"I'm sorry?" I said, his rushed words were basically incomprehensible.

He took a deep breath, "I said, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk and I'm trying to apologize and try to be at least civil with you guys, so there." Then he looked away in embarrassment. "But just so you guys know, I don't apologize often so don't expect it very often."

We just looked at him for a couple of seconds, then I felt a smile creep onto my face. "It's alright, I don't know about you guys but," I looked at my friends, "I can forgive you."

"If you're not such a jerk on the inside and can find it in yourself to say sorry, I guess you're not all that bad." Marco gave an easy-going grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she nodded, so did Jake.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight though," Ben said, "I don't do overly cliché mushy friendship crap, got it? I still have a badass reputation to keep up."

"Deal." Jake said, "But don't act like an ass all the time."

"It'll age you prematurely." I added, making Marco laugh, causing Ben flush red and scowl.

"Hnph."

'_Great, at least I think we won't have to worry about infighting for a while.'_ I thought as I ate my sandwich. _'We still have the Yeerks to deal with but, I think with friends like these, we'll be alright.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hiya peoples! I don't have much to say except, don't hurt me! I'm sorry if the whole thing sounded overly cliché! But I like stuff like this, I'm trying to keep the characters, 'in character' but I'm not K.A. Applegate, only she can do it properly, she's the original author! But I'm doing my best, and I'm trying to keep the updates flowing! I'm going to go away soon to a place where I won't have access to the internet, so I'm trying to update as much as possible! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK OF MY WRITING! NO FLAMES! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE ALLOWED AND ARE PREFERED OVER FLAMES!!!


	9. UFO Equals Unidentified Falling Object

Ben 10 & the Animorphs

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Animorphs, I wish I owned them but I don't. I'm depressed about it now, I'm going to go sob uncontrollably in a corner now. (sobs)

Pairing/s: TobiasRachel, JakeCassie

A/N: Hello again my peoples! Here's chap 9! WOOOOT!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: UFO = Unidentified Falling Object

_Ben's POV…_

'_I have a need for speed.' _I thought as walked through the gardens. It had been a few weeks, and there had been no Yeerk activity so far. It made me antsy, just waiting for them to make a move. The waiting is driving me crazy!

I know my new friends wouldn't agree with me, but I'm going to take action. So here I am, at the Gardens again, looking at wolves. I found what I was looking for, hyenas and maned wolves.

On tall spindly legs, thin body with the sharp canines I need. Perfect for speedy attacks, and getaways. Just what I need so all I have to figure out is how to acquire the morph. Hmmm, I wonder if I can swipe some animal tranquilizers from somewhere?

Hyenas, well I just like their bone crushing jaws…

I went to Cassie's house, in bird morph. I gotta go through with this before I lose the nerve, I really shouldn't steal, it's just one little tranquilizer dart and something to shoot it with, then I just have to return the tranquilizer gun and no-one will be the wiser.

I had acquired a cat morph from a stray cat stuck in some wires earlier today for just this purpose.

Being a cat was amazing, colors and shape really didn't interest the cat so much. It was the scents and movements that really got your attention when I was a cat. I was in a shed where Cassie's parents kept most of their veterinary equipment.

Then there in all its glory, was the tranq-gun. Using my amazing cat skills, I clawed my way up the shelf and grabbed one end with my teeth and dragged it out the door with me… No one was watching, thank goodness…

Soon, off the side of the road, hidden by the bushes and trees, I demorphed. I had hidden my bike in some bushes nearby, I put the tranquilizer gun in the basket and pedaled home with my heart racing.

'_Well, I'm on my way.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_That night at the Gardens…_

It was black as pitch, and the Gardens were closed, so I just morphed into a Stray and scaled the wall. Well, I tried to, but with the tranquilizer gun it was a huge flop. So I ended up sneaking through the gate while dragging the tranquilizer gun behind me with my small feline teeth.

I had taken to naming my morphs, like my Aplamado Falcon morph, I named him Talon. Stray, was a black tom cat with a single white paw and yellow eyes. I haven't named the lion yet, but I might if I feel like it…

"There you are my pretty," I whispered to myself as I climbed over the wall and into the exhibit pit for the maned wolves. I cocked the traquilizer gun and aimed at the largest hyena in the exhibit, it was male, I hoped. I really don't want the confusion of a gender change right now, it reminded me of those confusing Japanese anime where the boy turned into a girl because of a wizard, but it turns out in the end that the boy really was a girl and the wizard just turned her back to her original gender, she just didn't know it… Or was it the other way around? Gah, it was so confusing to watch, people may have thought I was a moron when I was younger but I was far from it.

I usually rushed into things, leap before you look. It got me the reputation of being a moron, even though I wasn't.

I pulled the trigger and the wolf, which was already half-asleep, was out like a light. I crept forward and placed my hand on its right flank and concentrated I felt the wolf relax even more in its sleep. I smiled, then I climbed the tree adjacent to the exhibit wall to get out.

I repeated the process with the hyena exhibit, except I took the back door to get out.

I looked at the huge clock on the wall of one of the podiums, or whatever the gate in front was called…

It read, 1 A.M.

My adopted parents in this universe, they both ran their own individual businesses and were usually away on some cruise or some business trip far, far away. So that left be alone in the house to do whatever I wanted to do. So I could stay out late and there would be no-one to ground me, hah, this universe gets better and better…

I morphed into Stray again, and went out the same way I went in, dragging the tranq-gun with me. It is heavy?

((Why cruel world, why?!)) I would've looked up at the sky while I thought-spoke this, but I was currently pre-occupied with dragging a very heavy something with my small feline body…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Two Hours later, 3 A.M._

Okay, I had already put back the tranquilizer gun back in the shed at the reserve where Cassie lived. It was pretty difficult, I had to watch out and make sure Tobias didn't hear me and that Ax didn't see me. But for once I had gotten off scott-free!

"Now, what to do next?" I thought out loud as I surfed the internet on the computer in my room. I looked at different websites about aliens. Hah, maybe I'll find a website about Yeerks somewhere!

I looked at the clock on the wall, 3:35 A.M. I still couldn't sleep. It stems from the short amount of time that I was on the run from intergalactic law. I couldn't sleep, there wasn't time, any time I could be tracked down and caught. Yeah, a ten year old kid on the run from the law, not as unbelievable as some people can make it sound.

I went down to the kitchen and warmed up some leftover Chinese food in the microwave. Well I could go out now, maybe test my new morphs and possibly scout for some possible Yeerk activity.

I had already made myself a mug of hot cocoa, I remember when I was little and Grandpa came over for Christmas. It was the one normal thing he made that I found edible, then he'd tell me stories and I would interrupt and Gwen would tell me to stop being a dweeb and to let Grandpa finish-

'_GAH! You're getting off topic Tennyson!'_ I raked a hand through unruly brown hair and took a sip of my cocoa. I ate my Chinese food, which was chicken fried rice and lo-mein noodles by the way then I stripped back down into my morphing outfit.

Which happened to be a skin-tight black t-shirt, and a pair of beige bike shorts. Yeah, so far I had already come up with names for my new morphs.

The maned wolf's name was Scout, I planned on using him for his namesake like Talon, except on the ground.

The hyena, I decided to call him Jack. I don't know why I wanted to name him that but I just did, I'm tempted to name the lion Leo, but it's too overused. I don't feel like naming the lion at all so I won't…

BOOM!

I jerked and fell out of my chair onto the kitchen floor. I hadn't noticed that it had begun to rain, I'm so glad that I had gotten home before getting soaked.

CRACK!

The thunder cracked again, louder than before, I could see then trees outside sway with the harsh wind and rain. The rain was basically coming down like bullets on the kitchen window, I just sat there and watched while I sipped at my hot chocolatey drink, then before I knew it, it was all gone.

I looked at the clock again, it read 3:45 A.M. "Oh well, time for bed I guess…" I yawned, then I saw something out of my window. A brilliant flash of light, from very far away. "Just lightning, I think the lack of sleep is getting to me…" And with that I went upstairs to my room and collapsed into bed.

But I couldn't sleep, I tossed and I turned and tried to get comfortable, but no matter what I couldn't get to sleep.

I sat up, and looked at the clock, 4 A.M.

I sighed dejectedly. "Fine, stupid curiosity wins, I grabbed a small water-proof backpack from my closet and began to pack it with some bare essentials. Tomorrow was a Friday, but I have an almost clean school record, so I can afford to skip…

I dug out a change of clothes and a pair of sneakers from my closet and stuffed it into the bag. Then I dug around in a box full of assorted chips and cookies. You know those value packs they sell that give you assorted snacks in different flavors? Well, since my adopted parents are hardly ever home, I usually do all the grocery shopping. I pulled out three small bags of Cheetohs and one of Doritos and threw them into my backpack. I grabbed two bottled waters from the fridge, then my wallet, cell phone from the Dark Ages, and Swiss army knife from my desk, okay I don't have that much money left between groceries and that video game that I just _had_ to buy, I had about thirty two bucks, sadly that really won't get a person that far nowadays with prices for _everything_ going up…

I was still in my morphing suit and I put on a rain-trench coat and pulled on an old pair of black rain boots that Jackson never used. I always refer to my adopted parents by their first names, well not to their faces of course, but I think it had something to do with my biological mother from my old dimension always telling me to refer to her and Dad by their first names.

On impulse I saw a small dark blue bag sitting on the counter. My first aid kit, back when I was running from the Intergalactic police I would've given an arm and a leg for a bag like the one I've put together.

I didn't like the store bought ready-made ones because they leave a lot to be desired in my opinion.

The one I had been putting together contained and is not limited to: tweezers, small scissors, a thermometer, fishing line, a few sewing needles (from the sewing kit my adopted mother, Janice never used), gauze pads, few rolls of bandages, insect repellant, matches, an ice bag, sun block, rubbing alcohol, salt, hell I even threw in alcohol swabs too. I'm sure there are a few 'm forgetting but that's not important.

I can't find my survival hatchet, so I don't think I'll need it.

I have no hiking gear, so I'm going to have improvise. "Oh the things I do to satisfy my stupid curiosity…" I muttered under my breath as I found some rope in the garage, from that camping trip Jackson never went on. I stuffed that into my backpack along with my first aid kit, I pulled the hood of my raincoat over my head and slung on my backpack.

Then I grabbed my flashlight, and walked out the door and I locked it behind me, the jingle of the keys was swallowed up by the roar of the rain that seemed to pour down relentlessly down from the heavens.

And with that I headed to where I saw the flash, towards the woods and into the mountains…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I have been wandering around in the woods for at least an hour, the rest of the time was spent walking to the woods. I hadn't seen a single car since I went outside, the rain hadn't lessened one bit. In fact, I think that it was raining harder than ever since I got out here. Which contributes to my currently pissed off mood.

"Okay, I'm totally soaked and so far there's nothing out here! WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled to the pouring rain, my watch read 5:30 A.M. and I still haven't found anything. Okay, I'm also annoyed as a cat on bath day…

Then I tripped and fell into the mud, face first.

"OW!" I said as I rubbed my head, "What the hell?!" I spat out the mud in my mouth and fumbled around for my flashlight, which I dropped when I fell.

"Wait a sec." Yeah! Jackpot! My fingertips brushed against the handle of my flashlight, I grabbed it and yanked it out of the mud. It flickered on and the light was, sort of visible…

"Whoa," I breathed, I was standing in a ditch, about four feet deep, and sinking into the mud, CRAP! I hauled myself out of the ditch and looked at it. It was barely visible with my flashlight because of the downpour. "Well let's see where the yellow brick road leads." I said, but my words were swallowed up by a clap of harsh thunder.

I followed the gouge in the earth until my flashlight illuminated something shiny.

'_A sheet of metal!'_ It was about four inches thick and sort of triangle shaped, it was about as big as my head, it was also dented and twisted into an odd shape.

I moved by it, finding more pieces of metal and wires littered along the sides of the ditch. _'Wires? This is starting to look like a, a crash site…'_ I felt a surge of curiosity through me, I walked forward and saw, a small metal structure about a few feet tall than I am half sunken into the mud.

I had never actually been on an Animorphs 'mission' yet, but it didn't seem like one of those bug fighter things they talked about. It was like a small cylinder-shaped pod, the wings were like stubs because I could see where the crash had ripped them off. The main part of the pod, was dented and the wires were all sticking out so were the motherboards. I shined my flashlight on the pod, I saw more dents and tears and gouges in the pods' hull. The door was collapsed inwardly, I felt a stab of apprehension as I peered inside…

"RAAAAAUGHR!"

And I was met a full set of sharp teeth, right in my face.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello peoples! Yes I updated again! Yep I know evil cliffie! Everyone loves to write these, come on you all know you do. I'm not getting a lot of reviews, people. This is the ONLY Ben 10/Animophs crossover out there that I know of. It's probably the ONLY one out there so far. REVIEW ALREADY! Sorry if I sound pushy, but the lack of REVIEWS annoys me. Yes Ben is OOC, being betrayed by the world you once protected will do that to a person. He can be basically viewed as an OC if you people want, but whatever. Anyways, I finally found where I want this to take place within the book series, from this point on this is just before Book #5, 'the Predator' starts. Yes this ENTIRE story starts between book 4 & 5. PLZ REVIEW!!!!! PLZ!!! PLZ!!! PLZ!!! WHY ON EARTH DO I HAVE TO BEG?!?! PLZ REVIEW!!!

**NOTE(MUST READ ALL OF THIS!!!): **Oh yeah in a previous chapter, a teacher introduced Ben, as Benjamin Tennyson. Well I'm writing that he was adopted in this dimension. Sorry for the typo, you'll figure out his adopted name later.

Also all the Ben 10 aliens that Ben had turned into that the Animorphs encountered, well, the Ellimist made Ben's universe transfer very subtle so that Ben wouldn't notice. Therefore when the Ellimist "TALKED" to Ben in chapter 6 of this fanfic, the transfer was complete. And all the memories(and the fact that they happened) and incidents where the Animorphs encountered Ben in alien form, WERE TOTALLY ERASED FROM EXISTENCE! ANYTHING THAT HAD TO DO WITH THE OMNITRIX IN THE ANIMORPHS-VERSE HAS BEEN TOTALLY ERASED!!!!

Ben's Morphs & their Names:

Hyena – Jack (a play on Jack the Ripper)

Lion – no name as of yet

Maned Wolf – Scout (if you want to know what they look like there's a picture of one on Wikipedia)

Aplamado Falcon – Talon

Cockroach – no name

Stray Tom Cat – Stray (found on the streets)


	10. The Found

Ben 10 & the Animorphs

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I owned the Animorphs, but I don't. If I did, the ending would not have sucked so much. (Cries)

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: Yes! Here's chapter 10!!! WOOT! PLZ R&R! REVIEW! DO I HAVE TO BEG?! PLZ REIVEW! HECK, I'll even get down on my knees while I type this, PLZ REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Found

_Ben's POV…_

"RAAAUGHR!!!" The huge teeth flashed in my face and I fell backwards. I scrambled away from the pod, and hid behind a tree and watched, the creature didn't come out of the pod.

Then it howled in mournful tones, but those were soon swallowed up by the deafening claps of thunder overhead. I can only assume that the creature is an alien of some kind…

I crept forward, and spoke in low comforting tones, "come on now, I'm not gonna hurt ya." I shined my flashlight slowly into the pod, and there lay a huge dog/fox like creature. With semi-ape-like arms with dull orange fur it had thin, lithe muscles. The back paws had black claws, and so did the front paw/hand types things.

Then I saw the face, no eyes and the snout came forward like a wolf's face. The teeth were what really got my attention, some of them were needle-like and some were thicker at the base, but all of them look knife sharp.

Then I saw gills, this alien's like Wildmutt! What were they called again? Vapal-, Vulto-, Vulpimancer! This alien's a Vulpimancer!

And it was hurt, half the dented pod was crushed and the Vulpimancer's leg was snagged in it, it would've been more bloody, but the tears in the hull let the rain in and washed it away.

The Vulpimancer growled and flashed its teeth at me.

"Hey, hey, I'm trying to help. Shh, I won't hurt you, boy." I said while held my hand out, then it flashed its' teeth again. "Oh, girl? Are you a girl?" I said, the Vulpimancer chuffed at me.

I slid down into the pod which was turned on its side, half buried and still sinking into the mud. Where in the woods am I anyways? The fangs were in my face again, "Look I'm gonna try to get you out 'kay? You just sit tight." I held the flashlight in my teeth and took out my Swiss knife and began to cut the wires, which is easier said than done.

Especially when it was raining and thundering like a typhoon out here. I almost lost my grip on my knife twice while cutting the wires wrapped around her leg, some of them were embedded in them, so I had to pull them out. But the metal that's stabbing into her leg, I don't know what to do about…

"Hey, I wanna help you, but you've got to help to." I said looking at her vulpine face, even though she didn't have eyes.

"Reaaghh…" She snarled softly.

"Okay, I want you to grab those bars of metal and hoist yourself up just a little." She didn't respond, then she chuffed out a few incomprehensible growls and did what I asked. I couldn't help but think about how different she looked from Wildmutt, the facial structure was different, more wolf-like, and the teeth were bigger. She also has doggish ears along with her dull orange fur that covered her entire body. I can also see a tail, she also had dark, brownish orange stripes on her back. Her body was thinner than Wildmutt was, and I'm not sure if that's 'cause she's a girl, she hasn't eaten in a while, or maybe she's supposed to be like that.

She's just as soaked as I am, her fur completely wet. I looked at her, she seemed to have more fur along her back than Wildmutt, sort of like a mane. Then there's the quill-spikes that stuck out of her forearms, and her upper back (all in varying sizes).

(I remember when Grandpa told us about the Plumbers. Then at some point he tried to teach us about different planets and what they were used for. Like the planet Vulpin, where Wildmutt came from, it was a dump planet where everyone dumps their trash and stuff, so it caused Vulpimancers to evolve to a point where they could survive in extremely harsh environments. But also they were randomized, Vulpimancers were mutated, so you don't see many resemblances unless their directly related…)

I pushed my feet against the metal and felt it give a little, I tried again and it moved just enough for the Vulpimancer to snatch her back leg back and start to climb out. I could see multiple gashes from where the metal must have cut her as she crashed.

She was having a hard time pulling herself out of the pod, in the mud it had basically been standing straight on its 'nose' besides being still half buried in mud.

'_Oh crap we're still sinking!'_ I immediately began to help her by grabbing the bar and pushing my back against her left flank. She stopped and growled dangerously at me, I looked at her though she can't see that.

"Look for one don't want to be buried in mud, so hurry up!" I snapped, but the thunder cracked overhead, drowning out my words with the heavy rain.

It felt like forever, but we finally got out of that pod.

"Reeaaarrgh…" She chuffed out.

"Yeah…" I huffed out, damn she was heavy... Wait, what was that sound? Like a wooshing sound, like water… "Oh crap," I breathed, that sounded like one thing, one thing that just basically throws the entire day right down the toilet.

At 5:55 A.M. and it's still black as pitch out here.

"Flash flood."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! MAJOR CLIFFIE!!! I know you all hate those! MWAHAHHAHAHA! I am so awesome! PLZ REVIEW! PLZ, PLZ, PLZ!!!!!!! REVIEW!!! Yes, a Vulpimancer is the species of Wildmutt, they are from the planet Vulpin. The planet Vulpin is the intergalactic dump planet where galaxies dump their trash and chemicals and stuff. It's also true that most Vulpimancers DO NOT look alike because of all the mutations that their planet's pollution has caused them over many, many years. I looked this up on a wiki site for Ben 10. PLZ REVIEW!!! PLZ! PLZ! REVIEW GOSH DARNIT!!!

YOU GUYS GET TO VOTE ON A NAME FOR THE Vulpimancer!

1 – Rage

2 – Wrath

3 – Dakota

4 – Harley

5 - (you can also suggest your own ideas too!)


	11. Flash Flood

Animorphs: The Addition

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned the Animorphs though… But I don't… (cries uncontrollably)

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: Hi peoples! I'm here again with another update! WOOT! I'm on fire!!!!

_Rose_: Um, NB?

_Me_: Yeah? (still dancing!)

_Rose_: You're really on fire… (points)

_Me_: WHAT?!?! Put it out then!

_Rose_: Sorry I'm on break…

_Me_: You suck! (Runs out to find a fire extinguisher)

_Rose_: Okay now that she's gone, please enjoy the story. R&R, seriously, please review! If you don't the author will suffer another breakdown… The therapist was not happy to see her again… SERIOUSLY REVIEW!!!

_Me_: I'M ON FIRE!!! HELP ME!!! (runs around)

_Rose_: (sweatdrops)

* * *

Chapter 11: Flash Flood

_Ben's POV…_

"Flash flood." Damn as if the situation could be any worse. Here I was, a fourteen year old kid, no omnitrix, with the power to morph, a wounded alien, no help, and a flash flood that could get here any second. Oh did I mention the fact, that it raining so hard that I can hardly see anything three feet in front of me?!

"Look unless ya wanna swim with the fishes I say we MOVE!!!" I yelled out suddenly , while pushing her left flank with my right shoulder in attempt to get her to move.

She didn't budge.

"I know you don't wanna move, but I didn't help you out of that metal death trap just too have you drown!" I snapped in annoyance.

"Reeeaarghrrrshr, reechrahraauuurrr!" The alien snuffed at me.

"Don't get snappy with me. I may not know what you just said but that doesn't mean I'm stupid!" I pushed my shoulder into her flank again. "Now MOVE! Or we're both gonna be toast!" I spat out the water that had gotten into my mouth, yep you guessed it, it started to rain harder. Oh joy…

"Reaaauurghrrr." With that snarl she hobbled forward while I helped keep her steady, we reached and incline to a steep hill. It was extremely muddy because of the rain, we are halfway up to the top, almost there…

Then she collapsed.

"Come on!" I gently grabbed her forearm, carefully avoiding the quills. "You've gotta get up!" I attempted to help her up, but she just wasn't cooperating. "Come on girl! I know you can do it!"

She chuff-snarled weakly. Crap, I think it might be the blood loss…

"Fine I'll drag you to my house myself…" I grumbled, but all noise was once again swallowed up by a wild clap of thunder and the drumming of the pouring rain around us.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew behind us, uphill. I used this and trudged forward, damn this Vulpimancer's heavy…

My feet slipped a little, and I started to slide down.

'_NO!'_ I lifted my foot and slammed it forward and moved up the hill, _'Damnit! I AM NOT gonna let this stupid hill deny both of us the right to LIVE!' _I screamed in my own mind and I continued up that hill, but the mud and the weight of the Vulpimancer kept making my footing slip in the mud.

The water's roaring was getting closer.

I'd be able to get up there if I dropped the Vulpimancer, but…

I don't know why I feel obligated to save her, but I just can't _leave_ her here, injured and alone, waiting for the water to rise up and-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Flashback…_

_A four year old playing near a lake, laughing innocently._

_His parents backs were turned, he took off his water wings, they made his arms itch._

_He saw a butterfly, pink with black edges._

'_Pretty,' the small boy thought as he tried to catch it, he started to wander farther and farther away from his parents._

_They took no notice._

_His chase had brought him to where the rocks piled on top of each other, embedded in the ground surrounding a small bit of the lake that jutted into the land covered in heavy, alpine forest._

_The small boy wandered closer to the water's edge, he stuck his arm out and the butterfly came to rest on his arm._

_He smiled, then his footing slipped and he fell into the water._

_It was cold, like ice. The water was murky and dark when he opened his eyes, something was wrapped around his ankle. He opened his mouth to scream, only to have it fill with water, he struggled but couldn't get any closer to leaving the watery world he had fallen into._

_He couldn't breathe, he was drowning…_

_End Flashback…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I snapped out of my reverie, _'no time for a walk down memory lane Ben!'_ I berated myself inwardly.

"NO! You hear me you stupid astral person?!? I'm not giving up! I won't compromise! Do you hear me?!?!" I screamed to the heavens, only to get a mouthful of water which I promptly spat out.

With the next gust of wind I took off, slowly. Tramping my feet forward into the slippery mud while dragging the Vulpimancer with me, then I realized how much easier the mud was making it to drag her.

Then before I knew it, my legs were burning and my lungs were heaving and I felt like I could drag her anymore. I looked behind us and the rush of water roared behind us, then I saw it rise up and cover the bushes and trees, but then it stopped and the surface was turbid and wild, but it stopped rising.

Then I realized, it just hit me like a delayed reaction.

"We made it…" I felt my knees buckle in relief. Then I steeled myself, our troubles aren't over yet, I have to get this alien to safety and it certainly ain't out here.

I don't know how to get to Cassie's house from here, so I had to make my way back to my own.

We were on higher ground now, I realized that this was not a hill but just a change in the height of the land. I dragged the Vulpimancer forward and reached the road, my house has this strip of woods about ten feet in width that ran behind it. It separates my neighborhood from the one behind it, it ran all the way down into some thin forest with less trees and undergrowth. It was a risk but eventually I was there, I used the back entrance in the fence to get home all the time.

"Okay, we're almost there girl, hang in there." I whispered comfortingly as we walked through the strip of forest behind my house, I looked at my watch which read, 6 A.M.

'_Damn I hope my adopted parents don't come home any time soon…'_ I thought, man that would be terrible.

Then again, how do I know if they're controllers or not?

I shuddered, that was not a nice thought.

We came to the fence that surrounded my backyard, I let the alien lay on the ground for a few seconds as I climbed over the high, wooden fence. Once on the other side I unlatched the gate and the wind caused it to swing open. I grabbed her by the forearm again, and dragged her into my yard. I fumbled with the keys and shakily opened my back door, for once I was thanking God that the rain was pouring so hard, it made us impossible to see.

I dragged the Vulpimancer inside, and let her rest on the soft carpet, while I locked the door. I moved her downstairs, despite the raincoat I was soaked to the bone.

I quickly took the alien down into the basement, actually there was this huge shower –type thing that my adopted father used to use to wash this Saint Bernard that he used to have before it died. That was waaaay before they adopted me though, I'm going to have to treat her wounds soon...

The basement was small, about the same size as the half-floor upstairs where my bedroom was.

"Okay now I'm gonna wash you off with some warm water 'kay?" She moved her head in my direction and panted tiredly.

I turned the water on, it was cold at first but it grew warmer and much more comfortable.

She whimpered in pain as I turned the shower-head on her broken leg, I patted her dull orange fur comfortingly. Then her head slumped forward and her body relaxed, then it just occurred to me that she had passed out.

I worked at a furious pace, cleaning her wounds with hot water. Then digging out the first aid kit that I was smart enough (for once) to bring. But I ran out of bandages halfway through so I had to run upstairs for more. But after an grueling hour I did it, she is going to fine, I think…

I've already put a splint on her broken leg, which I set. Actually I'm thankful that she was passed out, she probably would have bitten me if she wasn't.

I used some shampoo and conditioner on her fur, washed it off and used my Mom's hairdryer on her. Basically it's like giving a big dog a bath…

A huge alien dog that can rip off your head if it wanted to…

She was asleep, and I feel like I'm going to drop right now. I am still completely soaked, in wet clothes, with alien bloodstains on my shirt and pants. I walked up to the main floor, and saw the red-orange bloodstains on the carpet.

'_The work involved just never ends, does it?'_ I asked myself as I went to go find something to clean the carpet with.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Half an Hour of Scrubbing later…_

I finally got most of the stains out, then I grew impatient and found some bleach that matched the color of the carpet and dumped it on the rest of the visible stains.

With that I went and took a shower, it was short but the water was hot, unlike the rain which was freezing cold.

I dressed for school, sadly I realized that I have to go. But I'm not sure if I want to tell the rest of my friends about the Vulpimancer yet. I went into the kitchen and found some leftover Publix fried chicken and a bowl, I also dumped the rest of the leftovers with it and left the bowl of food right next to the slumbering alien in the basement.

I dumped everything out of my backpack and filled it with my school stuff, you know, pencils, pens, a couple of binders, and the school books that I brought home. I thanked my lucky stars that it's Friday, at least I can go home and get some sleep later. Unless my friends have another Animorphs meeting, then I have to go.

When I set the bowl down next to the sleeping Vulpimancer (who was sleeping on an old mattress that was stored down here), I filled a bucket with water for her from the garage. I looked at her and patted her fur lightly.

Then my watch beeped, oh crap I just missed the bus! I sighed exhaustedly, "looks like I'm walking to school today…"

But as I went up the stairs from the basement, I looked back at the alien slumbering peacefully on that old mattress. I stared for a few seconds, then a smile crept onto my face, it reminded me of how I've always wanted a pet…

"Your safe now…" I whispered, and with that, I left the house for school.

Once outside-, hey, the rain's stopped. That's cool. For once this day doesn't seem like it'll be so bad…

I smiled a little and walked on…

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Peoples! HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN!!! I hope you enjoyed this installment of Animorphs: The Addition! Yup that's right people! There's a Vulpimancer in the picture!!! Mwahahaha! PLZ REVIEW!!! I BEG ALL OF THEE!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**UPDATE ON THE VOTE:**

Rage – 2 votes

Wrath – 1 vote

Dakota – 1 vote

**NOTE: RAGE IS IN THE LEAD! **(if you do not like this then vote!!! The name will be here in either the next chapter or the one after it! VOTE if YOU DON'T LIKE THE NAMES!!!)


	12. Hiding Something

Animorphs: The Addition

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the Animorphs except for copies of their books used for reading material.

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: Yes here I am again! I am going away to a place with no internet soon so I must update as much as I can within the small amount of time that I have left! Here is chapter 12, WOOT! Go me! Rose was mean, she only put out the fire on me when I was done typing the last chapter… I have mental second degree burns now… HERE'S CHAPTER TWELVE!!! R&R!!! REVIEW!!!!

**NOTE to LanHikari2000x =** Yes, Ben has forgotten the times when he used the Omnitrix in the Animorphs universe. He remembers when he used it in his old universe ONLY. But he does remember his old life, but he will learn to move on, eventually.

* * *

Chapter 12: Hiding Something

_Cassie's POV…_

We were all at school, it was Friday. Ben was waaaaaaaay late, he showed up at third period and he looked like he was about to fall asleep in his chair. He had dark circles under his eyes like her hadn't gotten any sleep.

He's been like that for a week, since that huge storm last Thursday. He's been tired and sleepy and he's completely avoiding Jake, Marco, Rachel and I.

We all sat at the same lunch table, Jake, Marco, Rachel and I. Ben didn't have lunch he just started to nod off…

"Hey sleepyhead," Marco interjected, causing Ben to sit straight up and blink blearily, "school is not for sleeping."

"Like you're one to talk Marco." Jake laughed.

"Hey Ben are you alright?" I asked as his eyelids began to droop again, he jerked awake.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine…" Then his eyelids began to droop again…

"Yo man if Chapman sees you like that, he'll give you detention like he did me." Marco commented.

Ben mumbled something.

"I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that." Jake said.

"I said no commentary from the peanut gallery." The Ben laid his head on the table and dozed off again.

"You mean Jake?" Marco joked, Ben lifted his head a little just to glare at him.

"Shut up, I mean you." Then Ben let his head fall on the table again. "Ow." He remarked.

"He man, no need to be so snappy about it." Marco said.

"Look I din't get 'ny sleep last night." Ben mumbled, his head hit the table again.

"Why?" Marco laughed, "Got a new videogame that you had to try out?"

"Somethin' l'ke that…" The he was asleep again.

When lunch ended I woke Ben up and everyone headed off to their own classes. In the hallways, Ben looked like a living zombie. Every time Marco joked about it, Ben would snap at all of us and curse.

It worried me a little, after school we were all walking home together.

"Hey Ben, is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah man you were like the Day of the Living Dead today." Marco snickered.

"Look guys I gotta go, I have errands." Ben said with a strained grin.

"Errands?" Rachel said, "like what?"

"Oh you know grocery shopping, laundry, lightbulbs, that kind of thing." Ben answered.

"Yo man, do you do _all_ the work?" Marco asked.

"Yes, no duh." Ben remarked sarcastically. "Jackson and Katrina are always out-"

"Jackson and Katrina?" Jake wondered aloud.

"My adopted parents." Ben stated coldly.

"They leave you with a babysitter or something?" That was Marco again.

"Nope," Ben smirked deviously, "I got the house all to myself." He rubbed his hands together in an evil genius fashion. Then he looked at his watch, "Oh man, gotta run." Then before we could say anything, he took off.

Jake called after him, "Hey what about the meeting?"

"I'll be there later!" Then Ben disappeared as he took a turn on the sidewalk.

After he had gone, Rachel turned to us, "he's hiding something."

"Yeah," Marco said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah." Jake echoed.

"I say we check out his house and find out." Rachel said determinedly.

"We're going to spy on him?" I didn't really feel right spying on a friend, even though probably he's new and all.

"Just to make sure that the Yeerks haven't infested him." Marco put in.

"If he was a Controller then we'd be toast right now." Jake reasoned.

"But something's up," Rachel started.

I sighed, "and I'm guessing that we're gonna find out what."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Here's another update! Sorry that the chapter is so short but it gives you suspense!!! PLZ REVIEW!!! My muse runs on those! Will Ben's fellow Animorphs find out about the Vulpimancer? Will Ben ever get any sleep? Find out next time on, "Animorphs: The Addition"! PLZ review and tell me what you all think!

**LAST CHANCE!** = To anyone who doesn't like these stats here's the vote so far:

Rage = 3

Dakota = 1

Wrath = 1

**RAGE IS IN THE LEAD! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN VOTE BECAUSE THE VOTE CLOSES WHEN I UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE!!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	13. Tears Long Overdue

Animorphs: The Addition

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Animorphs, Ben 10 or otherwise…

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: Hello! I'm here again! With another chapter! Yes the winner of the vote is RAGE! A little side-note, Ben's BIOLOGICAL parents(from his original universe) in this fanfic are based off of the parents in the "Ben 10: Race Against Time" movie. Look it up on a Ben 10 wiki site if you are curious.

* * *

Chapter 13: Tears Long-Overdue

_Ben's POV…_

It's been a grueling week. Ever since I took the Vulpimancer in, she ate insatiably and her leg still hasn't healed completely. Especially with the way she keeps trying to move around, it's very difficult to restrain an alien dog/fox when that alien happens to be almost two feet taller than you are.

I had to go buy some raw meat from the grocery, at first I got ground beef, then I saw the sirloin steaks and got one of those. Then I realized that she probably wouldn't care, as long as it was remotely edible, so I ended up spending all $31. Damn, no lunch next week…

You'd think that with adopted parents who own their own businesses they could leave me more than fifty bucks, when they're not coming home until probably a month from now!

They never say how long they'll be out and when they do, they always three times longer than they said they'd be. But then again, I like it like that. They don't bug me, they never ask me anything, which is fine by me.

But now, I had friends like the Animorphs.

And I have Rage to talk to.

I've taken to calling the alien in my basement Rage. The name just seemed to suit her, the first day she was here, when she woke up… Well, she nearly took my head off, but she's warmed up to me…

"Reeharahuuughhugr!" She snarled playfully when I came down the stairs into the basement. Above the stairs is something like a trapdoor with is usually covered by a carpet. A few months ago, I accidentally dumped a bag of flour on the carpet so I had to take it outside and shake the flour off. When I got back I noticed the indent in the floor, I pulled on it and viola, I found the basement.

"Hey Rage." I greeted. It's nice not having the empty house to come home to. "Look what I got for ya girl." I brandished the meat in a bowl for her which she gobbled down quickly, not wasting a single shred.

"Raaeearghrr!" She whacked me with her head affectionately, knocking me over.

"Hey, no horseplay!" I scolded playfully while scratching her big dog-like ears. Then I sat down next to her and sighed, she butted her head under my arm, almost dislocating it. "Hey I need my arms thank you!"

"Reearrghr?" She snorted innocently, well, as innocent as a huge, orange alien dog with sharp quills and teeth could sound.

"Oy vey." I muttered under my breath. Though I know very well from being a Vulpimancer myself in my old universe, they have extremely sensitive senses to make up for the loss of sight.

It was all quiet for, I don't know how long.

'_Almost normal.'_ I thought peacefully as I reclined against Rage's fur. I'd never had a pet before, it was nice.

Rage whined and nudged me with her huge eyeless head, it made me laugh.

"Ya know Rage? I really thought when I was adopted that I'd get a real pair of parents ya know?" I said to her. Though I'm not sure she knows what I'm talking about, or even if she understands me, but it was nice to talk to someone.

Rage tilted her head and snuffed out what sounded something like a question.

"Well, like my parents, my _real_ parents. They were always into that New Age stuff, let your kid have freedom." I spat the last word, "some freedom, I could even call them Mom and Dad when I wanted." My vision's little blurry, damn I'm crying…

"Were they there when I almost drowned?!" I swiped at the forming tears angrily, "No! Grandpa was the one who saved me!" Crap I'm sobbing now,

Rage chuffed and nuzzled me in some form of comfort.

I laughed mirthlessly, "how pathetic am I? I'm venting to an alien dog that fell outta the sky! What I've lost touch with my fellow human beings so much that I can't even talk to them?!"

"My parents were always the first to back off, did they ever ask when I was having a bad day?! No, they just go, 'oh we'll back off and give our son his freedom, we won't even bother and ask.' What a joke!" I rested my chin on top of Rage's furry one.

Rage was silent as I ranted.

"Then when I need them the most, they're not there!" I spat bitterly referring to my time on the run before I switched universes. "Then I go up for adoption, and whoop-dee-do I get a pair of people who only want the money the government's gonna give them! They run their own businesses for pete's sake!"

"Then with Grandpa, that gets all screwed up too. He goes into coma, then he wakes up but he can't do diddly-squat to help me! My cousin?! Oh yeah, she's real great, only nice to me when it suits her!" After that I just started to sob uncontrollably, Rage was quiet and she let me cry into her fur.

You know, people say that tough guys don't cry. Well, then I don't want to be tough anymore, I'll cry all I want to my new friend.

"Thanks for listening," I wiped my tears that streaked my face. "I know I'm annoying, I curse, I'm the total opposite of what I used to be, sorry to blab to ya about _my_ problems." I'm mad at myself for crying like a baby.

Rage was quiet, then her mouth curved up in something like a smile as she snuffed affectionately, and butted me with her head.

"Okay, well let's check that busted leg o' yours." Then I got a face full of alien slobber, "aw eww!!! Alien slobber!" I ran my fingers through my now slobbery hair.

"Hrreghhr." Rage then chuffed out something that could've been translated as laughter.

"Okay well time to change the splint, _again_. Since you keep breaking them." I said while removing the broken paint stick splint and replacing the paint stick.

Soon I made sure that Rage had water, and that her leg was fine. I looked back at her, her gills were open and her ears twitched at every noise. Then without meaning to I opened my mouth, "thanks for listening."

Then I went up the stairs and closed the trapdoor in behind me, remembering to leave the basement light on, even though Vulpimancers can't see.

I turned towards the kitchen and washed off Rage's slobber with the sink.

_Ding, dong._

It was the doorbell. I dried off my head with a towel and opened the door.

"Hey man, you missed another meeting." It was Jake, standing with him was Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and Ax in human morph.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was sorta busy with something." I opened the door wider so they could come in. "Are you guys gonna just stand there or are you gonna come in?"

They walked in, after the, what are you guys doing here, spiel we were all standing in the kitchen while I attempted to salvage something edible from the fridge.

"So what are you guys doing here really? Wait strike that how'd you find my house? I never told you guys where I live."

"It's called the directory." Rachel said. I turned and began to dig around in the fridge, damn I think most of it went to Rage.

"So man," Jake began nonchalantly, "when were you gonna tell us about the giant alien in your basement?"

I froze.

"Yes, ess, es, w- would, ood, ood you explain that, t- t?" Ax said.

All I could think was, _'oh crap.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Dunn, dun, duuuuuuun! Yes evil cliffie! Mwahahahah! Review, constructive criticism not flames. All flames shall be used to roast marshmallows for myself, my cousin and our muses. Review please. Yes the Vulpimancer's name is Rage. YAY! I updated again! PLZ REVIEW!!!


	14. Explanation Time

Animorphs: The Addition

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairing/s: JakeCassie, RachelTobias

A/N: Yep, here's chapter 14!!! Please enjoy, R&R! Reviews please!!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Explanation Time

_Jake's POV…_

Ben froze in front of the fridge for a second, then he continued digging around the fridge, as if he didn't know what we were talking about.

We couldn't see his face, he hadn't turned around.

"What?" He turned to us with a look of confusion.

"Don't play innocent with us," Rachel bristled, "we know about the giant orange thing in your basement."

Ben yawned, "Yeah?"

"Um, duh, yes yeah." Marco remarked, "dude when were you planning to tell us about this?"

"Why did you, ou, not, -t tell us?" Ax was playing with sounds again.

"Tell ya what?" Ben rubbed his eyes with sleepiness.

"About the orange alien in your basement! What else?!" Rachel snapped at him.

"That?" Ben yawned again, I think he really needs sleep.

"Yes." I answered, getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah, she fell outta the sky last Thursday, durin' the storm and I found 'er." Ben yawned once more, "but I didn't know how ta get ta Cassie's barn from there so I dragged 'er here 'nstead." Ben then put his head on the kitchen table and started to snore. Marco shook Ben's shoulder and he jerked awake.

"Why didn't you tell us, th- then, en?" Ax questioned.

"She's been such a handful, trying to keep 'er still. Cause at night she wants ta go runnin' around, and her leg's busted plus other stuff that healin' and she refuses to sleep at night. So I stay up ta make sure she doesn't destroy the house…" Ben's eyelids began to droop again.

"How much sleep have you gotten in the last week?" Cassie asked him.

"'Bout maybe a few hours…" Then Ben dozed off again.

"Damn this is like trying to talk to a wall." Marco complained.

"Hey Ben can you show us?" I asked as I shook his shoulder again.

"'m? 'Kay." Ben agreed as he dragged himself in a zombie-like state then he wandered toward the back of the house.

He removed a carpet and lifted a trapdoor, revealing some stairs. The lights were on, and we went down into Ben's basement.

Okay, we've seen Taxxons, Hork Bajir, and Visser Three with two of his crazy alien morphs, but that thing took the cake.

It was covered in dull orange fur with brownish-orange stripes. It stood two feet taller that Ben and it had a wolf-like face and ears with a set of sharp teeth. On its back was something like a mane of more fur, with quills of the same color. With almost lithe ape-like arms that ended with four-fingered paw/hands with sharp claws.

But the one thing that really got my attention was the face. Besides the wolf-like quality, the alien had no eyes. The fur was sort of thick so I had to stare a bit to see the quills that stuck out from her arms.

All in all it looked like a giant orange alien dog.

"Well look, there's a face that a mother could love." Marco remarked.

The alien jerked and the gills on its neck flared, this was the only time I noticed them. Then the quills rose in a sign of agitation and it bared its teeth at us menacingly. We all froze, Ben just yawned and nonchalantly walked forward.

"Hey Rage cool it…" He said as he tiredly waved his arms. Rage immediately let the quills fall flat and knocked Ben over with its huge vulpine head. Ben yawned again, "they're friends, allies, pals, buddies, amigos blah, blah, blaaa…" Ben trailed off with a snore.

"Dude he fell asleep standing up!" Marco laughed.

"That's not funny Marco!" Snapped Rachel.

"Hey Ben wakey, wakey!" Marco said as he shook Ben by the shoulders. He flinched and threw a punch at Marco, whom luckily dodged.

"S'rry…" Ben mumbled as he led us back up stairs saying goodbye to Rage.

We all sat at the kitchen table and Ben fell asleep again. Cassie woke him up and then the "interrogation" began.

"Why didn't you tell usss, uh, uhsss, about th- thissss, sss?" Ax said skeptically.

"I found her in a storm, I couldn't sleep so I ended up seeing a flash of light, I went to check it out and found her ship-thingie," Ben yawned, "there was a flash flood and her leg was broken so I helped her out. Problem is she sleeps almost all day then she's up all night…" Ben started to doze off again.

"So basically you help the alien and that's why you're tired?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I gotta keep her from busting down the house. I've already gone through all the gardening tools, and she's basically eaten everything in the fridge." Ben said, damn he really needs sleep.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked incredulously.

"'Cause I forgot, I was so damn tired from lack o' sleep, I jus' f'rgot…" Ben trailed off again.

"Hey Cassie you're the animal expert how about you check our new alien over?" Rachel said.

"Have you, ou, tried, ied, talking to her?" Ax asked.

"I did, but she just growls, snarls, snuffs, barks, and roars. That's it, she doesn't speak any real language that I can understand, though I think she goes by body language or something. But then again, it's not like she can see…" Ben trailed off as he started to snore, then he jerked awake himself before we could try to wake him.

"That's it you need sleep mister." Cassie said in an almost motherly tone.

"Yeah man you look like crud." Marco said, concerned.

"Thanks for the support…" Ben said sarcastically.

"Just go to sleep, we'll talk more later." I said and my friends nodded at Ben, he smiled gratefully and got up. He headed towards the living room couch but ended up passed out on the kitchen floor before we could catch him.

Marco and I dragged Ben to the couch and let him sleep. We decided to hang out in the Ben's kitchen while he slept, Rachel spoke first.

"I say we keep quiet about the ahem, 'personal matters' we happened to overhear."

"You mean that we eavesdropped." Marco said.

I could tell that Cassie felt guilty about overhearing Ben's personal information about his family. I mean, from what I gather, his real family deserted him and his adopted one is never home, and now I feel really guilty about eavesdropping in bug morph…

Then we all agreed to not talk about it unless Ben brought it up, we left his house while Ben was still sleeping…

Tobias was outside waiting for us and we all went our separate ways home.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I updated! Please review and tell me what you all think, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit awkward sounding or just plain slow, I promise that the story will move along quite soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!! ROSE APPRECIATES IT!!!


	15. VulpimancerSitting 101

Animorphs: The Addition

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hi! Sorry I took so long! I had no internet, and my internet connection thingie broke. I finally got around to typing this. Here it is! Read, enjoy, review(plz)!

* * *

Chapter 15: Vulpimancer-Sitting 101

It had been several days later and he had skipped school, again.

Ben sighed tiredly as he rested his head against the surface of the kitchen table, he was exhausted, despite the hour long nap he'd taken.

Ben had skipped school, he had too much to do, plus, he still hadn't gotten any sleep.

And he still had homework.

If he had learned anything, he figured that homework was simply a ploy to keep children busy in order to control them. But all conspiracy theories aside Ben did do his homework now, if only to get a good job somewhere down the line and finally live his own life…

Plus he had to clean the house sometime.

Yes, imagine that, Benjamin Tennyson cleaning?! Well believe it, after a while with the house turning into a pig sty of just one kid living practically by himself, it eventually sucks so bad you learn that you've gotta keep it clean.

Then there was laundry.

Yes, currently Ben had nothing to wear. It sucked, big time, he hated doing laundry but his adopted parents were never home so _they_ never do _anything._ Hell they hardly even remember to leave him enough money.

Speaking of which, there was none. No matter how much he tried to stretch it, it never lasted until his adopted parents came home. He remedied this by just not eating for a few days, though it never worked very well, but he was always looking for another solution.

He looked blearily at the fridge.

'_Okay,'_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes, _'I'll save that last bit of Chinese food for breakfast tomorrow.'_

Ben sighed as he began straightening the kitchen, as long as there wasn't an inch of dust, or a stain that you could see, he called it clean.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Comin'." He muttered unintelligibly as he dragged himself to the door and looked out the peephole.

He sighed in defeat as he saw the Animorphs, minus Ax and Tobias on the doorstep.

"Hey- Whoa…" Marco stared at him, same with Jake.

"'Kay come in, but I've got no food, so don' ask." Ben murmured tonelessly. He trudged away, dragging his feet, his friends began to worry. They had been discussing his new, friend, for some time with Ax, but even Ax had not seen a creature of Rage's type before.

They wanted to talk to Ben about it, but Ben could hardly stay awake, much less pay attention to whatever the hell they were saying to him.

When Ben dozed off again, Marco finally said something that wasn't a sarcastically "funny"…

"Dude, he needs sleep. We gotta talk to him when he isn't falling asleep on us." Marco said.

"'m fine…" Ben mumbled wearily.

"Come on Ben look at yourself, you can't think that your parents wouldn't notice when they get back do you?" Rachel said.

At that statement, Ben's eyes seemed to burn, "they're never even here for more than a week at a time, after that they're gone for a month or so. And when they're here, they are here, they're usually out at a party or a meeting or something. They wouldn't notice me if I painted my room in my own blood, much less that I'm dead exhausted, so that excuse is out."

Then he went back to looking dead exhausted as he flopped his head down on the nearest available flat surface, in this case a countertop.

"Ben, how about we watch her for you and you get some sleep?" Cassie offered, "you really need some sleep, plus you've got to stop skipping school."

Ben didn't even argue, he just nodded, then showed them the shed. Which had several dead rabbits lying in a small pile in the corner.

"That," Ben pointed towards the rabbits, "is Rage's meal, keep all appendages that you don't wish to lost away from her mouth when you feed her, make sure she has clean water and wake me up if she's broken the splint again."

"Where'd you get the rabbits?" Rachel asked absently.

"Falcon morph, duh." Ben answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and with that Ben trudged back inside the house.

"Oh and Jake says we have a meeting later today okay Ben?" Cassie called after him quietly. At first Ben didn't respond, making Cassie think that he hadn't heard her. Then Ben raised a hand up in affirmation without even turning around.

He then proceeded into the house, and collapsed onto the couch haphazardly in a complete and total blackout.

Rachel and Cassie looked at each other, then at the pile of six rabbits.

"Well, it's just like taking care of a dog right? It can't be that difficult." Said Rachel.

Cassie sighed, she had gotten a good look at the alien and all her dealings with animals could never truly prepare anyone to take care of something like that.

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Later…_

Okay this was a wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, despite the fact that Rage had kind of destroyed Rachel's jacket in what seemed like a game of tug-of-war only to end up tearing the sleeves into shreds.

For an alien, Rage was very antsy, she wanted to go outside but her leg wasn't strong enough to support her by the way that she was hopping around.

Cassie was pretty impressed by the way that Ben had set her leg though, and against Ben's advice, the girls didn't wake him up to give Rage a new splint. Which resulted in Cassie being covered in alien slobber, and several bruises on Rachel's end.

If it Rage didn't have huge, sharp teeth, she could've been mistaken for an overly affectionate dog. Though it took several minutes for her to even let Rachel or Cassie anywhere near her. Cassie nearly lost her hand when they were feeding her.

All in all, they understood why Ben was so exhausted, how long had he been doing this? Two weeks or something?!

No wonder he never gets any sleep…

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ben woke up refreshed for once and trudged upstairs for a shower.

He came down wearing a pair of familiar, baggy, dark-green cargo pants and a black t-shirt. He was greeted by the sight of a bedraggled Rachel and Cassie sitting on the couch he had been sleeping on previously.

He smiled slyly as he crept up behind the couch.

"So how'd it go?"

"AH!" Cassie literally jumped straight up, nearly falling off the couch.

Rachel glared at him.

"Aw why the face?" Ben smirked, "I was just gonna thank you for letting me catch up on some sleep and making sure Rage didn't run amok."

"No wonder you've been losing sleep, she's vicious, sorry Ben, but she is." Said Cassie apologetically.

"Actually, that's her version of affection. Lemme guess, she butt you with her head too many times?" Ben looked at Rachel, "she also loves to play tug of war, I think she's just not used to having playmates who're built like toothpicks."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rachel said.

"What?" Ben said, "she's a giant, orange alien, two feet taller than we are. What am s'pposed ta say?"

CRASH!

A loud noise sounded from the basement…

"You two didn't leave anything of value down there did you?" Ben said.

"**Yearrrrrggghh!**"

"You owe me a jacket." Rachel said.

"Gonna have to wait 'til I mow lawns, wash windows, move trash, which I have lined up for the weekend."

CRASH!

"Okay, you guys can go, I'll take care of Rage." Ben said as he herded the two girls towards the door.

"But-" Protested Cassie.

"Not 'buts', ifs or whys." Said Ben, "just go home, I've finally gotten some sleep, now go home, I'll be at the next meeting, promise." They were out the door before they knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, finally! Sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth for a while! I was busy with writer's block and a case of the fanart-bunnies. Thank you all for being so patient with me, you all are awesome! Review please! Peace out yo! ;)


	16. Duty

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay, this is an early fic, I get that. But unlike my others, I REALLY don't want to even attempt to re-write it. So I'm just going to keep going, but I highly doubt this fic will last most than four chapters more, if it does last longer, well I really don't know. This fic was/is amatuerish, plot poor and kind of embarrassing for me to read over now. But I will finish it, even if the Animorphs ending still depresses the crap out of me. Review if you want or have something to say, otherwise enjoy.

I may write Animorphs fanfics or crossovers someday, but Ben 10/Animorphs was a bad idea…

* * *

Chapter 16: Duty

It was several months of near-deaths experiences later, and they were running.

With Yeerk-infested pursuers shooting at all of them.

Ben had picked his battle morph, Rage.

Even if it was female, he didn't mind the power of the rippling muscles and sharp teeth, as well as the heat sensing.

Another Hork Bajir-shaped mass of heat to the left-

"ROOOAAWARRR!" His teeth rended flesh, he tasted blood, it wasn't nearly as salty as human blood though, Ben noted briefly as he wrenched the arm off.

The Animorphs were running interference, again, on the Yeerk Pool, which kind of snowballed into hitching a ride on a ship, then ending up having to run through the Yeerk Pool in order to escape.

Hence the people firing Dracon Beams at them.

Guys! Came the thought-speak of Tobias. I can't shake them!

More fighting, Cassie in wolf form leaping and tearing into a throat.

I think Cassie's gotcha covered Tobias. Marco said as he charged forward with his huge gorilla body.

I sense the exit! Ben cried out mentally, let's go!

So they charged through, and like seven bats out of hell, the Animorphs charged out of the Yeerk Pool, with the enemies practically on their heels, running until they lost them.

They demorphed in an alley, with only minutes to spare, before shifting to their respective bird morphs. They were seven cities away, they had a lot of flying to do in order to get home before morning…

OOOOO

They had all gone home, barely, at almost three A.M. and all of them were exhausted.

They had gone home, and slept, only to wake up again three or four hours later to make it to school.

They met again at Cassie's barn after they trudged through school, almost zombie-like; Ben, even more so.

"Are we even making a difference?" Ben questioned out loud.

"It's better than doing nothing." Jake said back.

"Yeah but are we getting anything done or are we the annoying fly buzzing in the Yeerks ears?" Ben laid down on a large hay square. "Is everything were doing completely pointless?"

"You thinking of quitting?" Rachel seemed to be raising her metaphorical hackles and she glared at the brunette.

You're resignation would be most ill-advised, there would be even fewer of us. Ax pointed out.

"No, nothing like that," Ben explained, "just wondering if what we're doing is actually making a dent in their plans or not.

"We are," Jake's voice trailed off, "they just happen to be smaller than we'd like."

"Yeah, bite size." Marco tried to joke.

"Sorry guys," Ben apologized, "I don't mean to be a downer, not at all. I just wish we could do more."

"You and me both." Cassie said quietly.

"We'll just keep our eyes and ears open for any Yeerk activity, and keep your cells on you." Jake said in a leader-like tone.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

Everyone got up to leave, and Ax was headed to his home in the woods, but Ben stopped for a moment.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah dude?" Jake and Marco seemed to echo as the other Animorphs stopped.

"I wasn't complaining," Ben started, then grinned al little, "but I think that some progress is better than none, and we're doing pretty good."

Ben walked ahead of his still friends, then stopped for a moment.

"Hell, if you guys keep this up, I may start thinking something hopelessly optimistic," Ben smirked, "like that the world actually has hope buried somewhere."

And with that, Ben walked away.

Marco smirked, so they were infecting the loner with optimism were they?

No-one said a word though as they all made their ways home, to do homework or watch TV or feed a giant alien dog in their basement.

They would continue to fight for Earth, and someday, they would win…

And somewhere very far away, yet very near at the same time an otherwordly entity smiled warmly…

'_**UP YOURS CRAYAK, UP YOURS.'**_

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I lied, this is the end of this fanfic. Sorry, but it was really horrible, compared to my newer fanfics. Sorry if you liked it, though I really can't imagine why. Thanks for following me this far, this is the end, bye ya'll.


End file.
